


Moonless night

by TT_at_all



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Dragon Tim Drake, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character(s), New Year's Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps there will be a translation into English, Soulmates, Superpowers, trade fair
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_at_all/pseuds/TT_at_all
Summary: A collection of TimDami short drabbles with and without backstories.Magical AU? Dragon AU? It will be here (or already is).Сборник драбблов по дэмитимам с предысториями и без.Куча аушек, много милоты, пристегнитесь.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Попойка на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of fluff, get ready.  
> My works are also posted on the Russian-language website and on tumblr (links are in the profile).  
> All characters belong to DC Comics, I don’t own them.

— Выпей, если ты безнадежно влюблен, но никогда не сможешь назвать этого человека своим.

Дэмиен достаточно пьян, чтобы горько засмеяться и потянуться к бутылке, но недостаточно, чтобы с пьяни начать это обсуждать — хотя, кажется, все в этой комнате пьяны настолько, чтобы откровенничать в открытую. Ну. Кроме него. И спидстеров. Грёбаный метаболизм.

Они играют в какую-то адаптированную старшими Титанами игру, и Дэмиен слишком пьян, чтобы помнить, как он вообще на это согласился. Кажется, они решились сплотить команду, открыться и довериться, а старшие просто решили им помочь, так что присоединились.

Дэмиену слишком все равно, потому что после вопроса горько, горько от текилы, которую, кажется, каким-то образом купил Брат (или как там его), поэтому он тянется за бутылкой.

Тим тянется к ней тоже, и их руки соприкасаются — как в этих глупых романтичных фильмах — _поцелуй меня_ — и Дэмиен перехватывает бутылку первым и делает глоток, и отдает старшему.

Кажется, сейчас его очередь и ему выпадает клон, так что он спрашивает что-то — кажется, про животных, слишком пьяный чтобы заботится и недостаточно трезвый, чтобы запомнить.

Клон что-то щебечет, Дэмиен смеётся и ему всё равно, потому что только в башне им можно расслабиться от контроля летучей мыши, а ещё клон что-то говорит о ферме и это, пожалуй, даже хорошо.

Он пьет снова, отвечая на чей-то вопрос, потом снова, пьяно смеётся, глядя, как Джон чуть не проливает содержимое бутылки, и ему всё равно.

Тим, разве что, смотрит на него тоскливо, и Дэмиен смотрит так же в ответ, потому что Тим тоже пил, он тоже был в кого-то беспомощно влюблен; это ранит.

Чтобы этого не было, Дэмиен пьет ещё.

Он не особо помнит, что произошло, когда обнаруживает себя в руках старшего не-брата, помогающего оттащить его в одну из жилых комнат, и они слишком пьяны для того, чтобы заботится, куда они вообще идут.

Дэмиен падает на чью-то кровать, смеётся, потому что это смешно, вообще-то, и спрашивает у суетящегося с выработанной после подобных мероприятий привычкой с таблетками, занавесками и водой Тима:

— Тоже перепивал с Титанами?

— Кто в этой башне _не_ перепивал с Титанами, — бормочет Тим, а потом они оба смеются, потому что ну. Это правда смешно.

Тим падает рядом, подгребает его к себе и смотрит, тоскливо, обожающе, и Дэмиен надеется, что он смотрит на старшего так же.

Кажется, да, потому что Тим говорит почти виновато: «Я люблю тебя», и смеётся внезапно счастливо, солнечно и ярко, когда Дэмиен пьяно улыбается и отвечает тем же невероятно обожающе, потому что они оба пьяны достаточно, чтобы осмелеть и перебор как, чтобы вспомнить это утром.

Тим смеётся, целует, не давая отстраниться, и Дэмиен настолько бесконечно счастлив, что, кажется, пьянеет и из-за этого тоже.

***

Дэмиен просыпается от отвратительной, безумной головной боли, словно кто-то сжимает его череп в тисках и сверлит в нем тоннель насквозь — Тим слышит несчастный звук юноши и начинает глупо, похмельно (у самого голова болит едва ли меньше) успокаивать его, помогает встать и конвоирует в ванную, сажает перед унитазом и уходит за водой и зубной щеткой, пока Дэмиен опустошает содержимое желудка.

Мысли в отвратительном беспорядке, и хриплый совет Тима «Постарайся не думать» звучит слишком соблазнительно, чтобы ему не следовать.

Голова болит так, что взрывается от любого шороха, и старший осторожно передает ему бутылку с водой и понимающе улыбается.

Они оба падают на кровать обратно, Тим пытается оправдаться, что таблетки пока пить нельзя, но Дэмиен засыпает раньше, прежде чем старший закончит фразу.

***

Утром Дэмиен помнит только дикую попойку, несколько первых, ещё глупых и неловких вопросов, присоединившихся к ним старших Титанов, ещё большее количество алкоголя и —

Юноша зарывается лицом в подушку, стараясь вспомнить, чьи руки поднимали его в комнату, чьи руки придерживали его, пока он не мог нормально устоять на ногах, чьи —

Дэмиен задыхается, когда вспоминает, когда кожа отзывается десятком вчерашних поцелуев, прикосновений, прижатых к коже улыбок, слов; Дэмиен не помнит ни лица, ни голоса, не помнит _ничего_ , что дало бы ему хоть крошечную зацепку о том, кто это был — помнит только ощущения, совместный смех да туман, постоянную сонную завесу на его сознании.

Дэмиен переворачивается на другой бок и нехотя поднимается.

Ему мерещится снующий по комнате Тим, но юноша старается не мечтать.

Мало надежды, что это правда был он, а делать себе больнее, чем есть сейчас, Дэмиен не хочет.

Поэтому Робин приводит себя в порядок и спускается к команде — все выглядят слегка потрепанными, но, в целом, довольными.

Тим, почему-то, смотрит на него странно-нежно, хлопает по свободному пространству рядом, но когда Дэмиен присоединяется к обсуждению и признается, что ни черта не помнит после первого получаса, Тим сникает.

Сникает, но не прекращает мягко на него смотреть, разговаривать тепло и уютно; у Дэмиена в голове всплывают образы, но он боится верить, боится принимать смутные картинки сквозь завесу алкоголя за правду; боится, чтобы не разочароваться потом, поняв, что это просто были его сны.

Тим постоянно задевает его «случайными» прикосновениями и смотрит задумчиво, глубоко, тоскливо, нежно; Дэмиен сжимается и не может огрызнуться — на обратной стороне век ему чудится вчерашний вечер, пьяное ощущение лёгкости и, кажется, Тим.

Дэмиен верить боится, но хочет этого невыносимо.

Вечером Тим стучится в его дверь, садится на кровать и осторожно сжимает чужие руки.

— Ты совсем ничего не помнишь со вчерашнего вечера? — серьезно уточняет он; взгляд все ещё любящий и тоскливый, и Дэмиен хочет, хочет хочет _хочет_ верить, что все картинки, смутно запомнившиеся слова, улыбки, пьяные перешептывания едва улавливаемые — настоящие, хочет сказать, что он не уверен в своей памяти, но что он так отчаянно —

Тим улыбается мягко и успокаивающе, потому что, кажется, у Дэмиена на лице написано волнение и неуверенность.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто говорит Тим, чуть сжимая чужие дрожащие ладони; гладит, зацепляя и переплетая их пальцы. — _Я люблю тебя_ , — повторяет он, осторожно наклоняясь вперед, прижимаясь к чужому лбу. — Вчера мы были так пьяны, что мне самому кажется, что это сон, но, — Тим усмехается, прикрывая глаза, — мне так сильно хотелось верить, что это правда, что я собрался с силами и теперь сижу перед тобой, боящийся и неуверенный. Если, — он вздыхает и улыбается, снова открывая глаза и глядя пронзительно, обожающе, — если ты правда ответил — или можешь ответить — мне тем же, то не отталкивай меня.

Дэмиен не отталкивает. Он только сплетает их пальцы и смотрит неуверенно из-под ресниц; ему в ответ расцветает счастливая улыбка.

И туманные образы на обратной стороны век, кажется, становятся явью.


	2. Теплохолодность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одному персонажу невыносимо жарко, второму - невыносимо холодно; при нахождении рядом и физическом контакте температуры обоих уравновешиваются.

Конечно же они знали, думает про себя Дэмиен, стоя максимально далеко, но так, чтобы попадать в зону их «циркуляции». Пусть не с первого дня, но узнали достаточно быстро, чтобы этим пользоваться.

Пользоваться исключительно ради комфорта, в который раз напоминал себе юноша и горько усмехался: Тим в Дэмиене видел исключительно соулмейта-друга (а, может, и друга-то не видел), но никак не соулмейта-пару.

В этом был смысл, оправдывал старшего Робин, хотя что-то оправдания в нем не хотело — родственные души далеко не всегда возлюбленные. У отца, например, родственной душой был Альфред, что у многих вызывало вопросы, конечно.

Ну. Пожалуй, Альфред и вправду был единственный, кто мог отца понять.

Их всех понять, если на то пошло.

Кассандра была родственной душой Тодда, но, Небеса тому свидетели, максимальная близость, которую Дэмиен между ними видел — это спа-дни, когда Касс красила Джейсону ногти в ярко-пурпурный.

Они были просто… похожи. По большей части даже не общались — они просто знали друг друга и понимали без слов.

Барбара и Дик были соулмейтами-возлюбленными, пожалуй, второй в их семье парой после Кэти и ее девушки; остальные или своих не нашли, или все еще не решили, как относится к своей родственной душе.

За Дэмиена все предопределил Тим; он, видимо, с самого начала не видел возможного развития в любовном русле, стараясь выплыть хотя бы на дружеские — Дэмиен хотел было серьезно поговорить на этот счет, потому что он —

Все перевернулось, когда Тим на ужине объявил, что он сделал предложение Браун и их свадьба назначена на весну.

Конечно, радовались за них тогда все, и Дэмиен силой заставил себя оставаться рядом, потому что если он уйдет, то Тиму станет невыносимо жарко уже через полчаса и это будет показателем того, что Дэмиену такое решение не нравится.

То, что самому Дэмиену будет при этом невыносимо холодно, Робин как-то забыл.

Радовались за них, конечно, все, и только Джейсон с Касс, да Альфред смотрели на Дэмиена печально, проникновенно, как бы говоря, что им жаль.

Дэмиену тоже было жаль, что они оба оказались такими слепыми — Тим по отношению к нему, а Дэмиен по отношению Тима к Браун.

Робин заставлял себя быть рядом, плестись хвостом по особняку; пересекаться на патрулях чаще и сидеть в соседней, через стенку, комнате, когда его соулмейт обжимался со своей нареченной в другой.

Было обидно, до хрипоты и боли обидно, но оставлять Тима умирать от переполнявшего его гребаного жара в важные для него моменты он не мог.

Не тогда, когда Тим, заслуживший счастья за свою полную лишений и страшных трудностей жизнь, добился его в качестве Стэф и их совместного будущего, не тогда когда —

О том, что он и сам заслуживает большего счастья, чем сидеть в комнате и в качестве единственной отдушины не ощущать безумного холода, Дэмиен забыл.

Поэтому на церемонии Дэмиен стоял так далеко, как мог, попадая в зону их «циркуляции», чтобы не испортить своей родственной душе свадьбу сжирающим его жаром; поэтому долго ходил следом за Тимом хвостиком гораздо ближе, едва не касаясь, чтобы напитать больше, чтобы продлить комфорт до завтрашнего утра, потому что остаток дня у новобрачных еще впереди; впереди не комната в особняке, а Тимова квартира где-то на затворах Готэма, где Дэмиен не сможет до любимого дотянуться.

Где не сможет утолить чужую жажду прохлады, потому что Браун тоже сжирало всепоглощающее пламя изнутри.

Потому что Тим с Браун соулмейтами _не были_.

Не были влюбленными и с Тодд с Кассандрой, но всегда околачивались рядом и приходили на помощь, как только могли.

Может, не прав в этом вопросе Дэмиен? Может, Тим верно все истолковал, обозначив дружеские границы, и только Дэмиен, любивший переходить все дозволенное, сдуру нарушил и сломал то, что Тим на самом деле верно воздвиг?

Когда в особняке к обеду Дэмиен начинает мерзнуть, юноша жалеет, прежде всего, Тима.

Себе он сказал только: _привыкай_.

Так будет всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что он был другом-соулмейтом, а не соулмейтом-возлюбленным.

Потому что если Тим был счастлив, Дэмиен был счастлив вдвойне.

***

Дэмиен закрывает и открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Тим стоит перед ним неимоверно виноватый, с неряшливо упавшей на глаза челкой, словно она хотела спрятать своего обладателя от вины.

— Я был глуп, — это все, что говорит Тим в свое оправдание и улыбается горько, болезненно; скопленный и выжигающий его изнутри огонь за столь долгое время находит выход и рвется к Дэмиену, становясь на половине пути не опасностью и болью, но бесконечно окутывающим теплом, в котором Дэмиен нуждался как в воздухе за его собственную бесконечную зиму.

— Мне жаль, что я, — он мотает головой. — Если бы я не повелся на поводу у предрассудков с самого начала, ты не мерз бы все эти месяцы.

 _Если бы я не был так слеп_ , читает между строк Дэмиен.

Тим не говорит «если ты можешь меня простить», потому что он даже не надеется.

Он благодарен уже тому, что прозрел.

— Стефани первая это заметила. Она же настояла на разводе, сказав, что если я намерен мучить и тебя и себя то, по крайней мере, не в качестве ее четырехмесячного-вроде-как-мужа.

Дэмиен молчит, думая не о том, как объяснить Тиму, что он не был зол за все это время на него ни разу; не о том, что всю оставшуюся жизнь им обоим будет комфортно-тепло — только о том, что стоит попросить прощения у Браун пусть даже за внутреннюю ревность и неприязнь и попросить вставлять Дрейку мозги почаще.

Свадьбу оба решают назначить на осень, и когда жара не разъедает взмыленную кожу, и когда холод не проникает до костей.

Дэмиену тепло уже много-много месяцев и ради этого он не прячется в соседней комнате, за стенкой которой сидит Тим.

Потому что он больше не соулмейт-друг, которым он никогда бы не смог стать в полной мере. Он соулмейт-возлюбленный и, если честно, это лучшее чувство на свете.


	3. Опережая календарь

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — засмеялся Дэмиен, заглядывая в комнату, где чем-то весело гремел Тим. — До Нового года и Рождества почти полтора месяца еще.

— Моя душа требует праздника, — глухо откликнулся из-за ветвей дерева юноша, пыхтя и что-то выписывая руками в воздухе. — Когда моя душа требует праздника, ей для этого повод не нужен.

— Тогда почему ты наряжаешь елку?

— Потому что до Нового года сорок шесть дней. Я праздную сегодня именно этот праздник, — терпеливо объяснил Тим. — На ней гирлянда с сорока шестью лампочками. Каждый день буду наколдовывать еще одну.

Дэмиен усмехнулся, заходя в комнату и обходя елку вокруг. Кроме гирлянды ее зеленые, пушистые и, почему-то, совсем не колючие, лапы ничего не украшало.

— А почему она мягкая такая? Откуда ты ее вообще взял?

Тим многозначительно потряс руками, и Дэмиен с улыбкой закатил глаза.

— А мягкая почему?

— Я как-то в детстве опрокинул на себя настоящую елку. С тех пор у меня не очень хорошие ассоциации с иголками и шипами, так что, — Тим пожал плечами. — Зато с ней обниматься можно.

— Со мной тоже можно обниматься! — возмутился Дэмиен, смущаясь.

— Я фигурально, — пробормотал парень, обходя дерево, — это не значит, что я предпочту елку тебе.

— Я уж надеюсь.

— Ну что ты в самом деле, — Тим беспомощно рассмеялся, обнимая Дэмиена, — только к ели меня и ревновать, солнце.

Тот многозначительно фыркнул, но повернулся к старшему лицом и прижался щекой к его плечу. Тим, что-то бормоча, коснулся губами его лба.

Сознание очищалось от дневных тревог и раздражения, от усталости и ненужных мыслей — оставалось что-то спокойное, звенящее колокольчиками, что-то…

— Прекрати закачивать мне в мозг новогодние песни, — пробормотал Дэмиен, беззлобно пихая Тима носом. — До него еще сорок шесть дней.

— Имеет ли это значение, солнце? Мы можем устроить себе любой праздник, когда захотим.

— Ты в мозги людей можешь проникать, — возразил Дэмиен, постучав пальцем по лбу Тима. — А я шеи им сворачивать телекинезом. По части праздников это у нас к Браун. Ее специализация.

— Заклинаниями метаморфоз мы все владеем одинаково хорошо, — пробормотал Тим, ловя чужую руку и целуя пальцы, — так что запросто можно устроить себе новогоднее настроение раньше праздника.

Дэмиен с улыбкой закатил глаза.

— Потом не захочется заниматься делами.

— Ну, это я смогу поправить, радость моя, — откликнулся старший, снова целуя младшего в лоб. — Сейчас предлагаю расслабиться и выпить лимонад под мигание гирлянды. И мне очень лень таскаться за бутылкой на кухню, если честно.

— Мог бы просто попросить, — засмеялся Дэмиен и, словно в ответ на его слова, из коридора выгарцевала стеклянная полупустая бутыль и два стакана; стаканы скользнули на кофейный столик, а бутылка, ласково и небольно стукнув Тима по затылку, откупорилась и щедро плеснула содержимое в посудины.

Когда оба плюхнулись на диван, из соседней комнаты прилетел толстый плед и подушка, а в комнате выключился свет.

Лампочки среди ветвей, редкие и яркие, мягко переливались и поблескивали, завораживая и расслабляя.

Тим что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, периодически отхлебывая лимонад и прокручивая в голове воспоминания последней недели — Дэмиен невольно тоже их видел.

Старший уже ненарочно связывал чужое сознание со своим, поэтому Дэмиен прислушивался к мыслям Тима, тихим спокойным бормотанием звучавшим где-то у затылка, да, кажется, задремывал.

Впрочем, ничего кроме новогодних снов он и не ожидал, засыпая рядом с Тимом, честно.

Засранец. Умеет ведь сны насылать, подлец.

Впрочем, подумал Дэмиен, улыбаясь и слыша теплый мысленный смех Тима где-то на фоне, он уже ничего не имел против праздника «сорок пять дней до Нового года».

Надо будет добавить на гирлянду зеленую лампочку.

Тим тихо отозвался нежным: «Как твои глаза?», и Дэмиен улыбнулся, утыкаясь старшему в плечо.

«Как один из традиционных цветов Нового года, умник».

«Твой умник».

«Да, мой умник. Спи уже, иначе я тебе весь день буду петь "Jingle Bells" и ты от этого никак не отвертишься».

В ответ раздался смех старшего, и Дэмиен, вскоре, задремал.

Ему по какой-то причине снился олень с огромным красным носом.


	4. Магическое число

— Тим жив.

Дик радостно вскидывается и бьет Джейсона по плечу — дружески, чтобы привлечь внимание, как-то выразить свое облегчение — а тот ворчит добродушно: «Конечно жив, куда он бы делся. Мы все живы, в конце концов, разве могли быть какие-то сомнения?» и улыбается.

Дьюк просто таращится на Брюса удивленно, и уголки его губ поднимаются вверх.

Дэмиен молчит.

Потому что у него были сомнения.

Потому что во всех сказках число три — крайне удивительное, чудесное: на третий раз у героя получается сделать все, что не получалось сделать два раза до этого. Число три — губительное и уничтожающе, потому что первые два раза может просто повезти. А вот потом судьба заберет свое.

Дэмиен знал, после своей смерти знал, что умрет кто-то еще, потому что, наученный дедом и матерью, воспитанный у себя дома, он знал арабскую поговорку, гласившую, что все, что случилось два раза, обязательно повторится в третий. Он думал тогда, что третьим был Грейсон — и, честно, ему было больно это осознавать, понимать, что Грейсону может и не повезти. Когда Дик вернулся, Дэмиен знал, что третьим будет Тим. И всей душой надеялся, что это минует Красного Робина, просил — кого, он не знал — чтобы этого не случилось, потому что Тим мог действительно не вернуться, потому что он не хотел возвращаться. Когда это случилось, он думал, что это конец. Потому что среди них, парней, он был третьим, и с него могли взяться долги за двух предшествующих.

Дэмиен молчит, потому что у него были сомнения. До этого дня он мечтал о том, чтобы Тим вернулся — без него все как-то замерло и вывернулось, словно испорченный механизм.

Впрочем, это, может, только Дэмиен и заметил.

Оставалось лишь ждать того момента, когда Брюс сможет вытащить своего третьего Робина откуда бы ни было.

«Ждать» — это интересное слово, подумал Дэмиен, ждать можно сколько угодно и не дождаться. Но он молчал. Потому что теперь ему не оставалось ничего больше.

Да и знать, что его волнует тема возвращения Тимоти Дрейка больше, чем кажется, не должен никто.

Даже сам Тим.


	5. Неизученный язык

Дэмиен, возможно, никому и никогда не признается, что обожает цветы. Самые разные — от розы и ириса, короля и королевы, до самых крохотных и незаметных, как тысячелистник. Там, у дедушки, цветов никогда не было — разве что, в горшках, но они были такие же искусственно идеальные, как и всё в Лиге Убийц — и, оказавшись за пределами бывшего дома, он будет поражен.

Мир сиял разными красками и цвёл, и волшебно пах.

Дэмиен никому не рассказал бы, что находит успокоение в саду Альфреда. Там, среди сплетения колючих роз и нарциссов, он изучает язык цветов — единственный, который дедушка не посчитал нужным изучить.

Дэмиен зазубривает и мечтает, как подарит любимому человеку фиалки («Ты моё земное счастье» — помнит мальчик), белую сирень («Невинность юности» — всплывает у него в голове), жёлтый тюльпан («Я люблю тебя, ” — шепчет себе под нос Дэмиен и краснеет) и белый гиацинт («Прелесть, я буду за тебя молиться»), пусть эти цветы и не сочетаются в совокупности.

Дэмиен хочет быть идеальным, но не хочет больше идеальных цветов. Ему нравятся с чуть кривым стеблем или слегка обвисшими лепестками, с покусанными гусеницей листьями и с опавшей парой лепестков; Дэмиену нравятся те, что выращивает Альфред — его цветы такие искренние и живые, что хочется забраться в их гущу и остаться там.

Дэмиен рисует, Дэмиен любуется и фотографирует, но никто не узнает — Дик, может, догадывается, но проверять догадку пока не спешит.

Иногда Робин позволяет купить себе ромашку и любоваться ею все время на крыше; там, где его не заметят. Мальчику хочется верить, что он когда-нибудь подарит — или получит, он не так разборчив — хотя бы один цветок, но ему дарят поездку к тибетским монахам и долгое одиночество.

Пройдет много лет (около шести, на самом деле, не больше), когда Дэмиен попадется на глаза Тиму — они съехались под видом удобства уже как полгода, никто так и не догадался — с несколькими цветами в обнимку на заднем дворе.

Тим посмотрит на него удивлённо, но мягко.

— Ты любишь цветы?

В ответ он не получит ни слова, только красные, как гвоздики (которые, почему-то, символизируют чистую любовь) щёки и кончики ушей. Тим, впрочем, сгладит неловкое молчание тёплым: «Я там загрузил фильм и устроил удобное гнездо из одеял. И принёс сладкое. Ты со мной, солнце?» и Дэмиен, конечно же, согласится.

Вечер они проведут в обнимку; цветы на своём пороге найдёт десятилетняя девочка из соседнего дома, просто потому что деть их Дэмиену некуда.

Утром юноша проснется в тёплых объятьях одеяла; Тим, лежащий рядом, уже в домашней одежде и поверх пледа, улыбнется ему тепло и с хитринкой.

— Моё солнце встало, — тихо засмеётся он, подтягиваясь и целуя сонного Дэмиена в лоб, — с добрым утром.

И Робин, довольный, расплывётся в счастливой улыбке, прижимаясь к Тиму ближе.

— С добрым, — тихо пробормочет он. — Ты так рано проснулся?

— Ага. Ещё и завтрак приготовил, но ты не дёргайся, — Тим снова прижмётся к его лбу, — мне устроили внеплановый выходной, а у тебя каникулы.

Позже, через полчаса, когда они, наконец-то, соберутся завтракать, Тим будет долго искать второй носок («Вчера же убирал сюда, ну честное слово,»), а Дэмиен уйдёт на кухню, чтобы налить им обоим чай — на кухне он обнаружит узкую и высокую вазу и несколько веток акации в ней (в памяти всплывает зазубренное когда-то: «целомудренная любовь»); по краям вазы, окунув стебельки в воду, висят разноцветные анютины глазки («Твоя невинность меня покорила,» — когда-то говорила ему книга) и несколько торчащих то тут, то там одуванчиков, (своим солнечным светом символизирующих счастье и верность) напополам с мятой («тёплые чувства» — с трепетом вспоминает Робин).

Дэмиен чувствует, как где-то в горле застывает его сердце и, кажется, дыхание прекращает свой живительный бег.

Тим, бесшумно появившийся сзади, прижмётся к губами к чужой щеке.

— Ты хоть дыши, а то я волнуюсь, знаешь, — он тихо и мягко засмеётся в смуглую бархатную кожу, — я заварил чай и добавил туда немного этой мяты, ты уж прости. Зато знаешь, как пахнет! Я не ожидал, что она такой ядреной…

Его перебьют резко зарывшимся в шею движением и тихим, надрывным и до крайности счастливым: «Спасибо…»

И каждый раз, когда очередной букет будет засыхать и опадать, на его месте будет появляться новый и совершенно иной; из лепестков старого Дэмиен заварит чай (от чего Дик сначала будет очень смеяться, а потом и сам так будет делать); бутоны добавит в гербарий.

Тим будет смотреть на это со странной трепещущей нежностью, но будет продолжать с огромным удовольствием, в итоге.

Оба останутся счастливы.


	6. За твоей спиной

\- Привет, - Тим неловко улыбнулся, отходя от объектива и открывая вид на комнату. - Привет, солнце моё. Если ты смотришь это видео, то я, скорее всего, умер. 

Тим по ту сторону экрана пожал плечами, и улыбка его стала виноватой. 

\- Если честно, то я давно уже это чувствовал. Что недолго мне осталось - поэтому и записываю это, - он усмехнулся. - Всегда считал себя тем, кто, скорее всего, из всей нашей семьи не сможет вернуться. 

Дэмиен сглотнул и почувствовал, как начинают дрожать его плечи. Тим на экране словно вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя болезненное наваждение, хлопнул в ладоши и улыбнулся куда радостнее. 

\- В любом случае, не об этом. Солнышко, я знаю, я надоедал тебе с этим каждый день, каждый божий день, вечер и утро, но разреши мне сказать тебе это ещё раз: Дэмиен, я тебя люблю. Всей своей душой, всем своим сердцем, существом, ты моё самое большое сокровище, - Тим мягко улыбнулся в объектив, - пожалуйста, не плачь. 

Дэмиен стёр катившиеся по щекам слезы и всхлипнул едва слышное “Я тебя тоже”. 

Может, ему показалось, но Тим ответил ему ласковое “Я знаю”. 

\- Дэми, ты научил меня бесконечно большим вещам, чем вся моя жизнь - и, я прошу тебя, послушай и не отрицай. 

Робин зачем-то кивнул. 

Выбора, впрочем, у него и не было. 

\- Если бы я мог, - признался Тим, улыбаясь и присаживаясь перед камерой, - я бы обнял тебя сквозь время, пространство и миры - обнял и прижал бы, ни за что не отпустил бы. Больше никогда. Ты моё счастье, моё солнце, моя радость, моя любовь, моя душа и моя жизнь, ты, - Тим прервался и судорожно выдохнул; Дэмиен на секунду прекратил дышать, - О, Дэми, я так тебя люблю. 

Робин увидел сквозь затуманенные слезами глаза, как у Тима по щеке прокатилась светлая слезинка; впрочем, старший этого, кажется, не заметил. 

\- Я, скорее всего, сейчас не могу представить, как тебе тяжело. Малыш, всё, что когда-либо мне принадлежало, пусть перейдет к тебе. Знаю, так себе подарок, но на большей части вещей в моей квартире есть и твой отпечаток тоже, - он улыбнулся солнечно и тепло; в уголках глаз дрожали прозрачные капельки. - Все мои альбомы и фотографии для тебя. Пусть это будет светлой памятью. И, да, я знаю, - он беспомощно рассмеялся, - я не умею дарить подарки. 

Дэмиен стёр дорожки слез и едва заметно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что ещё немного и он не выдержит. 

\- Делай что угодно, малыш. Рви и режь, если это сможет ослабить твою боль, моя радость, они в твоей власти, - Тим печально усмехнулся. - Если это сможет помочь тебе, я согласен на всё.

Дэмиен отчаянно замотал головой, глотая слезы и силясь что-то сказать; слова застряли у него в горле и совершенно не хотели формироваться в предложения. Тим и сам печально опустил глаза и задумался; вскоре он быстро вытер щеку и продолжил немного хриплым голосом: 

\- Дэмиен, если однажды тебе станет настолько тяжело, что справиться самостоятельно ты не сможешь, а никто из семьи не способен будет облегчить твою боль; если ты поймёшь, что это - конец и что тебе нужен я, - Тим тряхнул головой, - то пусть так и будет. Если от моего тела осталось хоть что-нибудь - пусть я буду калекой, если так уж я умру - но если я смогу нормально понимать окружающую жизнь и относительно нормально функционировать - пусть даже без рук и без ног - сунь меня в ямы Лазаря. Если ты когда-нибудь подумаешь о том, хочу ли я такой жизни - хочу. Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче, потому что я тебя люблю, и если я тебе нужен, то я буду рядом. Но если ты не решишься этого сделать, то знай - как бы банально это не звучало, я буду рядом. Я буду тем, кто целует ночью твои ресницы и щёки; я буду тем, кто покажет тебе выход; тем, кто подведёт к тебе человека, которого ты сможешь полюбить. Дэмиен, больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Большего мне не нужно.

Когда Дэмиен поставил запись на паузу, он понял, что плачет. Его плечи тряслись, словно в лихорадке, по щекам беспрестанно катились слезы; губы дрожали. 

Было так больно, так больно. 

Концовка видео была неожиданной - послышался звук открываемой двери и его - Дэмиена - голос: 

\- Я дома! 

Тим вздрогнул и вздёрнулся; его словно пронзило током. Он быстро вытер слёзы и кашлянул, чтобы сбить хрипоту; наклонился к объективу и шепотом закончил: 

\- Я люблю тебя, солнышко, и если со мной будет нужно сделать что-то, чтобы ты был счастлив, то я весь в твоём распоряжении. 

Сзади послышалось удивлённое: “Тим?” 

\- Иду, солнце! - крикнул парень в ответ и быстро поднялся. За мгновение до того, как экран погас, Дэмиен успел увидеть его улыбку. 

Последнюю - теперь - в его жизни.


	7. Звезды цвета слоновой кости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU, в котором вокруг запястья появляются звёздочки, когда ты целуешь не своего соулмейта. Когда появляется десятая - ты умираешь.

Запястье Дэмиена чисто, как первый снег вовсе не из-за того, что ему повезло сразу встретить нужного человека, _е г о_ человека, нет.

Он очень боится убить того, кого любит отчаянно и невозможно — а получить от него одну звезду совсем не так страшно, как соединить чужую цепь — и потому бережно прижимается к чужой груди и улыбается мягко, грустно, но и — счастливо.

Под ухом упорно бьётся сердце, не расколотое десятой звездой.

Иронично, думает юноша, ласково растирая чужое запястье, что во время звездопада люди загадывают желания, но всего десяток звёзд разбивает человеческие жизни на части.

Это было бы похоже на красивую историю, если бы не было так невыносимо _страшно_.

Тим понимает — и хочет попросить прощения, но Дэмиен отучил его это делать.

На запястье незамкнутый браслет, на выделяющейся синей вене, у сухожилия — пустота, и только она его и отделяет от расколотого сердца.

И это даже не метафора невзаимной любви — как раз наоборот.

Поэтому Тим понимает — и благодарит.

На двоих вместо поцелуев — прикосновение лба ко лбу, потому что ничего и никогда Дэмиен так не боялся, как замкнутого круга, законченного алгоритма чужой жизни, красивого числа. Тим благодарит всех и все за то, что он не умер ещё раньше.

За то, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс почувствовать себя… так. Таким.

Таким живым.

Лезвие ножа, думает Тим, прижимаясь к чужому лбу перед патрулем, глядя, как взволнованно на секунду встрепенулись чужие ресницы; Дэмиен смотрит мягко, глубоко, словно заклиная — вернись ко мне, вернись ко мне, _вернись ко мне._

Тим вернётся.

***

Тим не возвращается.

Тим лежит где-то в грязном закоулке, где даже фонари светят грязным серо-оранжевым, а воздух пахнет затхлостью.

У Тима в боку — сквозная дыра, сломаны ребра и глаза заливает кровь из-под маски; Тим еле дышит, задыхается, срываясь на хрипы, кашляет багряно-красным.

Он лежит так долго, пока не закоченеют руки — так, что он не чувствует уже сломанных пальцев.

Фонарь под утро перестает светить, а Тим все ещё встать не может — но кто-то падает рядом с ним, доставая попутно из пояса бинты.

— Дурак, полный дурак, — шепчет перепуганный Дэмиен, яростно разрывая бинт и принимаясь затягивать бок; Тим не особо знает, остановилось кровотечение или нет — его лихорадит, перед глазами пляшут цветные огни странного, непонятного фестиваля.

Что-то внутри говорит ему — _не дотянешь._

Дэмиен рядом клянётся, что если Тим откинется, он собственноручно достанет его с того света и убьет ещё раз — чтобы неповадно было.

Что-то внутри смеётся, шепчет: «Круг замкнулся».

Тим понимает, что нет, _ещё пока нет,_ но для этого нужно всего ничего, а потому он шепчет:

— Дэми…

— Даже не думай! — рявкает юноша, смаргивая злые слезы. — Я достаточно был палачом. Не… не смей!

— Больно, — шепчет Тим, улыбается кровавой улыбкой. Дэмиен отрицательно трясет головой. — Дэми, р-родной, больно. Не дотяну.

— Куда ты денешься, — яростно шепчет Дэмиен, но Тим заходится в кровавом кашле — и юноша отстраняется.

— Я не хочу, я не хочу, я не… — Дэмиен срывает маску.

От неба света едва-едва, но закоулке кроме них и их дыхания нет никого и ничего, а потому —

— Я не хочу быть десятой звездой, — шепчет Дэмиен, размазывая грязь по щекам, наклоняясь ближе, лоб ко лбу — Тим смотрит мягко, понимающе.

Скрипит зубами от невозможной боли, но не требует, не позволяет больше ни звуку протиснуться меж стиснутых зубов.

— Ты будешь моим солнцем, — шепчет он, стирая разводы.

— Это все ещё звезда.

— Тогда луной, — Тим улыбается, грустно; уголок губ кривится вниз, ему так больно, что горько на кончике языка. — Тогда растущей луной, месяцем среди моей беспробудной ночи. Малыш, пожалуйста. Я не дотяну.

Дэмиен захлёбывается в слезах — ему откровенно плевать на собственное запястье, но замкнутый круг на чужой руке будет вечно сниться ему во снах — о возможности замкнуть свой, Дэмиен не думает.

Знает, что после первой, ни одной больше не будет.

Одиннадцать звёзд на двоих — символично, напополам — ни туда, ни сюда; ни жить, ни умереть.

Он позволяет наклонить своё лицо, позволяет стереть грязные подтёки, позволят на мгновение прижаться лбом ко лбу (снова) — как раньше, когда все было хорошо — и шепчет:

— Я не хочу быть палачом.

— Ты будешь моим освобождением, — бормочет Тим на грани слышимости — силы покидают его, но он приподнимается, чуть подаётся вперёд —

Прикосновение тёплое, родное, нужное; Дэмиен от этого хочет плакать ещё сильнее.

Небо любым способом хочет забрать Тима у него, и он не понимает, почему, за что —

Тим же улыбается.

Руку не жжет, как раньше — Тим знает каково это — получать звезды, Тим знает, что это всегда больно.

А потому, когда внутри него что-то восстанавливается, он смеётся, отстраняется на мгновение и, глядя в зелёные глаза — как вода в самой глубине — и подаётся вперёд снова.

Дэмиен бросается проверять чужое запястье едва Тим опускает голову на камень асфальта.

Круг по-прежнему разомкнут, но теперь Дэмиену мерещится на месте пустоты растущая луна.

Тим смотрит на него _т а к_ — и смеётся.

***

Тима, естественно, вытаскивают.

Дэмиен, разумеется, отвешивает ему не одну затрещину, но Тим только уворачивается, смеясь, и целует его.

Много позже, Дэмиен маркером (Тим позволил ему делать все, что захочет его душа) рисует на месте пустоты на чужом запястье растущую луну.

Вскоре Тим приходит с этой же самой луной — только вшитой в кожу навсегда, несмываемой; и Дэмиен улыбается солнечно и ярко.

Круг замкнулся.

И теперь Дэмиен этого не боится.

Дэмиен прижимается к чужой груди — под ухом упорно бьётся сердце, не расколотое даже целой галактикой.

У них на двоих — замкнутый круг и снежно-чистое полотно; прикосновение лба ко лбу перед поцелуями; у них на двоих — девять звёзд, все ещё пополам — ни туда, ни сюда, а ещё в довесок — растущий месяц.

У них на двоих — звёздное небо и две нерасколотых жизни.

Дэмиен больше не боится звезд — он загадывает желания.

И они — может, месяц посодействовал, — сбываются.


	8. Сокровища

— У этого дракона губа не дура, — прошептал один из воинов, жадно всматриваясь в полупрозрачное стекло. — Вон себе какого выбрал.

— Он не выбирал, — пробормотала девушка, забирая у отвлекшегося мужчины плащ. — Драконы не выбирают, они завоевывают то, что чувствуют своим, что не дает им возможности нескольких вариантов.

Воин только отмахнулся, забыв про высокое положение собеседницы. Та лишь задумчиво посмотрела на него и побрела в замок.

Сквозь сине-зеленые стекла было видно как спит раскинувшийся на постели спрятанный от войны мальчишка; как, согретый теплом недавно потухшего камина, движется под тонкой ночной рубашкой от легкого, едва заметного дыхания чужая грудь, как сонно дергается мизинец на раскрытой одеялом руке.

Воин смотрит, но не видит, как подрагивают ресницы, словно юноша чувствует чужой пристальный взгляд; словно это внимание ему не нравится.

Глупый рыцарь успевает только броситься в сторону кустов, когда трансформирующийся на подлете дракон легко, одним движением полуруки в воздухе распахивает створки окна и проскальзывает внутрь одним смазанным черно-красным движением, едва скользя по широкому подоконнику; как встает, расправляет плечи, смотрит своими невозможно серо-голубыми немигающими глазами на юношу, запирая едва заметным движением ладони окно и закрывая его тяжелыми шторами.

Рыцарь не видит, что человек (?) стоит долго, смотрит все так же пронзительно и внимательно-мягко, не двигая ни единым мускулом; не видит, что мальчишка неосознанно расслабляется, не взирая на то, что теперь его сверлит другой, более нечеловеческий взгляд.

Все знают, что человек все еще не признает Дракона, прогоняет и не принимает подарков, не хочет говорить; Дракон же приходит по ночам, когда непокорное сознание спит и не ищет подвоха, привычного человеку лицемерия, обмана, глупости, лжи; поэтому он приходит и садится поодаль постели, любуется по-драконьи — мало кто из людей так умеет.

Этот взгляд спящего, почему-то, не будит и не напрягает.

Только иногда Дракон подходит ближе, опускается на дерево пола со спины спящего и перебирает короткие черные пряди, касается выступающего позвонка; укрывает на прощание теплее, кутает, едва прижимается губами к чужим пальцам и словно растворяется в темноте.

И смотрит жадно — не по-человечески.

Как дракон.

Мало кто из людей так умеет.

***

_«Ты не хочешь меня видеть»,_ — читает Дэмиен в опущенном ему на стол свитке, — _«и я не смею ослушаться твоего желания, но смею надоедать другим способом — каким увидеть ты меня не можешь, но благодаря которому я хоть как-то могу соприкоснуться с тобой. Я забрал тебя из города не потому что посчитал слабым — и в моем мире действует право сильного, но к тебе оно с моей стороны никогда относиться не будет, так как нет ничего для меня важнее твоего слова, кроме твоей же безопасности._

_На твой город идет война — я защищу твоих людей ради тебя, но рисковать твоей жизнью я не хочу и не могу — и потому я спрятал тебя в этих стенах. Едва все закончится, если ты захочешь, я не буду тебя задерживать ни мгновения — но если ты пожелаешь остаться, я буду самым счастливым созданием всего мира._

_И я сделаю все, чтобы сделать тебя не менее счастливым._

_Умоляю, не запрещай хоть так связываться с тобой, пусть существуют еще десятки возможных…»_

Дальше Дэмиен не читает — позволяет свитку свернуться, опускает на стол и уходит в свою комнату.

Для Дракона ответом будет несожженное письмо — для Дэмиена утром — оставленная на тумбе у кровати драгоценная — в буквальнейшем из смыслов — лилия.

***

Дракон смотрит печально, виновато; опускает взгляд и сникает, всем видом показывая, что сожалеет.

Любой другой посчитал бы такую покорность унижением, лицемерной маской — но Дэмиен знает лучше.

Он учится читать Дракона — и это оказывается нечеловечески легко — все, что он хочет показать, он показывает, легко и столь понятно, что человеку, привыкшему к обману себе подобных, это тоже кажется обманом.

Дракон прост, но этим и непонятен, сложен; люди привыкли, что другие люди скрывают, лгут, обманывают, ищут себе выгоду во всем и всех — а потому Дэмиен не понимает.

— Все, что я делаю, не нравится тебе, — говорит наконец печальный собеседник, все еще стоя у дверей комнаты. — Все, что я дарю тебе, раздражает тебя, твое временное житье здесь только отталкивает тебя от меня сильнее. Я не понимаю.

Дэмиен отводит взгляд.

Он не говорит о стойком ощущении того, что его пытаются купить за дорогие цацки, а не расположить к себе благородно и честно. Он не говорит о стойком ощущении заключения, о чувстве… собственного неподхождения этому существу.

Он ничего не говорит.

— Научи меня ухаживать за тобой так, чтобы тебе было приятно, — просит от двери отчаянный Дракон, — если есть только шанс. Если же нет, то я не смею… я не хочу мучить тебя. Ты не увидишь и не услышишь больше ни обо мне, ни от меня.

Дэмиен медлит; только минуту спустя он роняет плечи и шепчет на грани слышимости:

— Мне кажется, словно ты купить меня хочешь.

Он вздрагивает о того как резко Дракон оказывается напротив, рядом; как опускается на колено, горбится, обеими руками схватив его за руки; как шепчет в ответ едва ли громче, отчаянно:

— Для меня все в мире имеет цену кроме тебя; для меня все драгоценности Вселенной меркнут на твоём фоне. Все, что ты сможешь придумать, если оно только существует, я положу к твоим ногам, если это возможно создать — то сделаю и принесу тебе. Я не хочу купить тебя, Дэмиен. Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым, но чтобы я не делал, не радует тебя, но только огорчает, — Дракон прижимает его руки к своему лицу, вжимается в них отчаянно, потерянно. — Я не знаю, как ухаживать за тобой. Научи меня.

***

— Он не покупает тебя, — смеется девушка чуть слышно глядя на небо, где в ночи недавно растворился несчастный Дракон; у ее плеча стоит и смотрит на звезды Дэмиен. — Драконы страстно любят все блестящее, но сильнее того они любят свою пару — что приводит к неосознанной любви украшения возлюбленного всем драгоценным. У них в отличие от людей только две категории любви — их партнер, возлюбленный, их пара — и сокровище. По счастливой — а, может, и не очень — случайности, для нашего Дракона ты стал и тем, и другим, а потому он любит тебя всецело и безоговорочно. Люди так не умеют в большинстве своем.

— Я не знаю что с этим делать. Я не привык, я… я как будто использую его.

— Скорее, он слишком навязчив, — девушка мягко фыркнула и тряхнула волосами. — Он понятия не имеет как к тебе подступиться, вот и лезет во все двери всеми возможными и, как кажется его драконьей натуре, самыми выигрышными способами.

Дэмиен согласно, хоть и едва заметно, улыбнулся. Девушка же между тем продолжила:

— Он ко мне подошел сегодня с вопросом. Как же он… а! Он меня спросил: «Неужели не все из вашей породы любят драгоценности? Отец говорил что все люди едва ли не больше нашего драгоценные камни и украшения ценят. Я думал… я думал…» и замолчал.

Юноша чуть слышно засмеялся.

— Ну, хоть одну из проблем понял.

— Да уж. Я ему сказала посмотреть за тем, как друг за другом ухаживают люди, так что от него несколько дней может не быть вестей. Жди новых выкрутасов с пародией на человеческие.

Дэмиен смеется.

И ждет.

***

Когда он через несколько дней (за которые он правда соскучился) находит у себя на тумбе несколько неряшливо смятых (видимо, в волнении) живых, настоящих цветов, он смеется. Облегченно, искренне, радостно. Берет их в руки, отмечая про себя, что улыбается глупо, бессмысленно — но именно таким ему кажется проступающее в его груди робкое счастье.

— Неплохое начало.

Дракон, вжавшийся в обратную сторону двери в страшном волнении, расслабляется при смехе, улыбается при едва слышных словах.

Кажется, что-то он сделал правильно.

Странное, не до конца понятное ему чувство колышется в груди.

Счастье — только не драконье.

Человеческое.


	9. Пергаментные ключи

У Дэмиена скопилась приличная охапка писем в шкатулке в ящике стола. У него скопилась груда не меньшая — а может, даже большая, — черновиков ответных писем, переписанных с десяток раз. В ящиках, в отличие от обычного порядка, сумбурно распиханы маленькие отрывки с рисунками, которым юноша пока не нашел применения.

У него заканчивался сургуч, да и чернил осталось немного, всего на пару писем, но мальчик не думал об этом.

На горизонте он видел мелькнувшего голубя, а потому в волнении носился по комнате в поисках бумаги и конвертов, да запирал дверь.

Ответ он напишет только к утру — даром, что до вечера еще несколько часов — просто потому что ему необходимо время успокоиться.

Они переписывались так уже года с два, толком не зная ни лица, ни имени — Дэмиен уж не особо помнил, как все и началось.

Кажется, его возлюбленный пару лет назад прогремел на несколько земель какой-то своей книгой, и Дэмиен, изучив ее от корки до корки, написал столь большое послание с указанием ошибок и неточностей, что отправлять его пришлось в несколько заходов. Ответили ему посланием не меньшим, да так и продолжили, со временем перейдя с темы книги и литературы в целом на свои собственные жизни.

Имен в письмах не упоминали — сначала потому что забыли, а потом попросту стало неловко спрашивать, а книга же была написана под псевдонимом.

Юноша переворошил аккуратно сложенные в хронологическом порядке письма, освобождая место для нового.

Когда переписка соскользнула с темы книги на посторонние, юноша подумал, что это довольно забавно — не зная человека, по сути, писать ему обо всем на свете. О, сейчас, когда разговоры на бумаге о том и об этом привели к тому, что он искренне полюбил человека, которого не видел, но _знал,_ Дэмиен забавным не считал.

Он знал — там, к северу ближе, его любили тоже (все началось с крошечного, засушенного листа папоротника, вложенного в конверт, и Дэмиен прекрасно понимал, что это значит, а потому вложил в свое письмо свежий (он не хотел тянуть с отправкой) цветок желтого жасмина).

Листок папоротника все еще был у Дэмиена — он хранил после него все письма в шкатулке, чтобы не сломать хрупкий лист, так много для него значащий.

Мысль о том, что папоротник, очевидно, был засушен заранее, грела изнутри и тепло юношу смущала.

Возлюбленный вкладывать цветы и листья не прекратил, напротив — Дэмиен мог бы собрать, возможно, самый нежный по своей сути гербарий из всех существующих. Свои же цветы юноша заменил рисунками, от которых его любовь за столько миль была в восторге.

Кроме письма (перечитывать новые письма до дыр так, чтобы знать каждое слово, было так же естественно, как и дышать) в конверте аккуратно завернутые в бумагу лежали лепестки белой розы (черт его знает, откуда его возлюбленный розу вообще взял), и Дэмиен долго перебирал их, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

Когда он приматывал свое письмо к голубиной лапке, давно уже был полдень следующего дня.

***

Дэмиен впервые за последние полтора года положил в письмо растение — веточка плакучей ивы должна сказать его любви о его горечи, полынь…

О, Дэмиен не хотел знать, что скажет возлюбленному полынь.

Он запечатывал письмо своей сургучной печатью последний раз; после печать отправилась в горящий камин.

Вместе со своим письмом, отправленным первым, юноша подготовил остальные — ворох тех писем, что возлюбленный писал ему.

Сжечь он их не мог, рука не поднималась избавиться от того, чем он так дорожил. Дэмиен оставил себе несколько самых сокровенных, самых важных, и спрятал их на дне шкатулки, закидав их украшениями и заперев шкатулку на замок.

Шкатулку он спрятал в сундук, в груду вещей и одежды, а его передал лакею.

Впервые он писал письмо без десятка черновиков, путаясь в словах и зачеркиваниях — потому что времени у него не было, не было и сил.

Запечатанный конверт он привязал к птице, ворох же остальных писем велел не распечатывая отправить другими голубями — он молился, чтобы письма вернулись к адресату.

Когда юноша покинул комнату, так много лет ему принадлежащую, она была пуста и мрачна, так же, как и сердце ее недавнего обладателя.

Догорал только камин, а внутри него тлели остатки всех черновиков, да ручка печати.

***

Тимоти замер на мгновение, когда из конверта ему в руки упали ива да полынь, и в то мгновение все понял.

Читать письмо он боялся, хоть и знал, что придется — на его столе лежали (впервые) черновики его собственного письма к возлюбленному, да несколько свежих, еще горько пахнущих листьев полыни.

Он и сам собирался заранее предупредить юношу о том, что вот-вот окажется замужем поневоле, да все оттягивал, подыскивая слова и предложения.

И вот, письмо в его руках — с тем же содержанием.

Ива и полынь легли в коробочку, рядом с жасмином и пионом, а письмо…

О, Тим не хотел знать, что в нем.

Впервые на страницах — хаос из слов и зачеркиваний (его любовь никогда себе такого не позволяла, это его собственные письма были мессивом поправок), в которых Тим с трудом разобрался.

Мальчик просил прощения, сообщал о собственной скорой свадьбе о которой узнал в последний момент, о том, что и сам не знает, где он теперь будет жить, о том, что писать небезопасно — он не хотел, чтобы родители (и будущий муж, если письмо все-таки его найдет) знали. С горечью добавлял, что должен быть верным супругу, хоть и нежеланному.

Он просил не писать больше и не отвечать на письмо, просил прощения за то, что сам писать больше не будет — честь и мораль не позволят ему изменить.

Юноша выражал свою надежду, что его любовь найдет человека, с которым будет счастлив.

На обратной стороне была крошечная приписка — его мальчик просил, чтобы он, Тим, сберег у себя письма, что он отправлял в течении двух лет своей любви.

«Так у меня есть хоть крошечный шанс прочесть их снова, — писал юноша, а у Тимоти щемило сердце, — а, значит, снова услышать тебя».

В последующие несколько дней на подоконник парня опускались голуби со связками его собственных, некогда отправленных писем.

То, как заботливо они были упакованы, рвало Тиму сердце поверх новых ран. Он спрятал их — в ящик, аккуратно уложив в правильном порядке в перемешку с письмами возлюбленного, да укрыв сверху старыми документами о покупке земли.

И сел, все же, за письмо, которое он не мог отправить.

Когда в его особняк прибыл суженый, Тим запер ящик, ключ повесил на шею и убрал из книг засохшие уже давно цветы.

В последнем письме возлюбленного он нашел крошечный лепесток желтого жасмина, видимо, случайно туда попавший, с которым Тим просидел тогда весь вечер, держа его в руках.

***

Жених его оказался человек на редкость тихий и грустный — юный мальчишка, бастард знатных родов, Дэмиен, в первый день едва сказал несколько слов, едва ли поднял от земли взгляд.

Только вечером, когда Тим, изо всех сил стараясь быть приятным и жизнерадостным собеседником, проводил его к определенной ему комнате, мальчик поднял взгляд.

Такую боль Тим видел только в зеркале, а потому знал, что Дэмиен хотел ему сказать еще до того, как юноша разомкнул губы.

— Мое тоже, — опередил Тим, прежде чем (он знал) ранящие мальчика слова покинут его, — и мое тоже. Мне невероятно жаль, что так получилось, и что твой любимый человек не рядом с тобой прямо сейчас.

— Вам (юноша обращался к нему на «вы», даже после просьб перейти на более неформальное общение) не о чем просить прощения, — тихо, грустно произнес мальчик. — Не вы сами, но наши родители так решили. Вины вашей в этом нет.

— Но это не делает наши жизни счастливее, — возразил Тим, переставая, наконец, натягивать вынужденную теплую улыбку. Дэмиен смотрел на него с пониманием. — Мне жаль.

— Во всяком случае, — грустно усмехнулся юноша, позволяя себе отвести взгляд, — мой муж не старый хрыч, которому в два раза больше лет, чем мне.

— Фу, Боже, — пробормотал Тим, всем сердцем молясь о том, чтобы у его возлюбленного мужем был не старик, — нет. Слава небесам, нет.

Дэмиен невесело улыбнулся. Тимоти мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Мы оба понимаем, что вряд ли полюбим друг друга, но, во всяком случае, я обещаю относиться к тебе со всем уважением. Я, — Тим постарался найти правильные слова, но не найдя их, выдохнул: — И не прошу и не требую от тебя ничего. Я понимаю.

— Как и я, — пробормотал юноша. Он помешкал секунду, прежде чем прошептать тихое «Спасибо» и скрыться за дверью.

Ни один из них не спал той ночью.

***

Дэмиен солгал бы, если бы сказал, что он был несчастен с Тимоти. Его муж действительно не требовал от него ничего и не принуждан ни к чему — его обязанностью был лишь местный этикет (не дворцовый, но все же), появления там, где это было необходимо, и редкие обеды.

Тимоти к подобным мероприятиям особого восторга тоже не питал, а потому они очень скоро действительно начали разговаривать о местной культуре и жизни на северных землях — благодаря этому Тим очень скоро достал мужу более теплые домашние вещи, потому как привыкший к южному климату, Дэмиен ужасно мерз.

Они общались на нейтральные темы изначально, да так и поддерживали такую манеру — лезть в чужие раны, хоть и покрывшиеся коркой, было все еще больно.

Дэмиен от скуки занялся изучением местной культуры и искусства, надеясь, что это поможет ему заглушить болезненно-приятные воспоминания.

Юноша считал, что ему невероятно повезло — если честно, о большем он и мечтать не мог, выходя замуж за незнакомца. Его супруг был спокоен и разумен, знал границы, умел поддержать и никогда не осуждал его.

Дэмиен надеялся, что и для Тимоти он был хоть отдаленно приятной компанией.

И он молился, чтобы у его любви, где бы он ни был, все тоже было хорошо.

Он испытывал вину, что душевные раны затянулись быстрее, чем он предполагал — ему казалось, что он лгал возлюбленному все время о том, что он любил его невероятно.

Тимоти понимал его — он признавался, что и его тяжесть ослабла и что и он себя виноватым чувствует перед любимым, что быстро остыл от подобной потери.

— Может, все дело в том, что наш разум пытается защитить нас, — улыбался он, хоть и немного грустно. — К тому же, мы люди, а люди изменчивы. Мы так или иначе подстраиваемся под ситуацию. Во всяком случае, — заметил он мягко, — это не худшее, что могло с нами случиться. Хоть меня это и тяготит. Но это не твоя вина.

— И не твоя, — согласился Дэмиен, и Тим улыбнулся.

Потому что юноша впервые обратился к нему не на «Вы».

***

По прошествии двух лет после свадьбы, Тим понял, что он, пожалуй, влюбился в Дэмиена.

Да, он все еще нежно и с теплом вспоминал о переписке с возлюбленным, но сейчас находил это отягощающим — он любил кого-то, без лица и голоса, не зная имени и места. Возможно, юность добавила в это своей романтики, но сейчас, когда рядом был человек, каждую минуту готовый прийти на помощь, человек, которого Тим мог _назвать_ ; человек, который во многом был ему поддержкой, парень понимал, что слепое обожание к возлюбленному спало, оставив глубокую благодарность и тепло. Тим всем сердцем надеялся, что у его мальчика хороший и заботливый муж, что у него все хорошо, что он тоже поостыл к Тиму.

Что четыре письма, которые он оставил себе из всех Тимовых писем, не причиняют боли.

Поэтому, уже почти не отягощенный виной (она _была_ , но была слабой, потому что он был человеком, и его возлюбленный был человеком, и Дэмиен был человеком, а выбирать между прошлым и настоящим, между Дэмиеном и тем мальчиком в письмах, Тим не мог) парень отдался заботам о земле и муже, который, кажется, тоже оттаял и расслабился за последние полгода.

Тим разбросал по всему столу бумаги от всех известных на его земле людей, различные жалобы, прошения и заказы, когда вспомнил о необходимом ему документе о покупке земли, о документах на нее, а потому полез за ней по ящикам.

Под бумагой он нашел ворох аккуратно разложенных писем, о которых вспоминал последнее время так редко и так случайно, что воспоминания не откладывались у него в памяти.

Тим вынул их всей грудой на стол, поверх бумаг и прошений, и задумался обо всем — о письмах, о том, кто за ними стоит, о том, кто есть у него сейчас; Тим не мог сжечь их — не мог, так как они все же были важны и для него, и для его возлюбленного, а потому избавиться от них он не смел.

Отчасти он не хотел хранить их в таком близком и легком доступе для всех окружающих (он снял ключ с шеи год назад и отпер ящик), потому что Дэмиен мог их найти. Его мальчик бы все понял, он не осудил бы его, Тим знал, но это сделало бы юноше больно, а Тимоти ему этого не желал.

Он думал о том, куда бы их убрать — подальше от глаз, от рук, как дверь в его кабинет открылась. Погруженный в размышления, парень почти не обратил на это внимания, пока за его плечом чуть слышно не зашуршали.

— Ты просил достать документы о последних постройках на западной части земель, — послышался голос Дэмиена, и Тим обернулся, протягивая руки. В его ладони легли толстые записные книжки и пара охапок бумаг, — здесь все, кроме той церквушки, но это сказали у них самих брать, а мне туда не с руки было ехать, прости.

— Спасибо, — с чувством поблагодарил Тим, и Дэмиен улыбнулся, искренне и мягко, — без твоей помощи это затянулось бы еще на пару месяцев.

— Потому что ты не умеешь с ними работать, — чуть фыркнул юноша, переводя взгляд на стол. — Что тут у тебя? Может, тебе стоит помо…

Голос его прервался, и Тим, уже разглядывающий принесенные ему бумаги, посмотрел на Дэмиена, проследил за его взглядом, и наткнулся на кучу разбросанных по столу писем, о которых уже успел позабыть. Безудержный ужас на мгновение пробежал по его плечам, когда Тим понял, что подписи на конвертах не оставляли простора для фантазий — эти письма не были похожи на рядовые письма, что приходили к нему едва ли не через день со всех концов его владений, потому что подпись «возлюбленному» (так любила подписывать адресованный Тиму конверт его любовь) была столь броской и однозначной, потому что остатки печати с изображением других земель была столь очевидна —

Дэмиен смотрел на огромный ворох писем неверящими, огромными глазами, и Тим почти хотел опуститься в его ноги с клятвами о том, что он собирался убрать их так далеко, как это только возможно, о том, что сейчас та любовь прошла, что Дэмиен…

Юноша чуть слышно выдохнул, прошептал «Не может быть» и вылетел из кабинета.

Поднявшийся было на стуле Тим с усталым вздохом упал обратно, опустив отданные ему Дэмиеном бумаги на пол.

Куча хаотичных мыслей о том, как объяснить и как попросить прощения, о том, что надо было убрать письма давно так далеко, чтобы руки не тянулись их вынуть, о том, что не надо было делать это сегодня в перемешку с глубоким чувством вины перед Дэмиеном (потому что он правда любил его, и потому что Дэмиен любил его тоже) прервались тихим: «Боже мой» голосом его мужа за спиной.

Мальчик вернулся — распахнутые широко глаза все еще казались Тиму лесом в грозу, которую он сам и устроил.

Тим обернулся — на языке не было ничего кроме «Прости меня»; но в руках Дэмиена он увидел шкатулку, которую юноша сначала хранил в своем столе, а позже убрал глубоко в свой сундук. Мальчик никогда ее не открывал при нем, и Тим боялся узнать и не представлял себе, что там.

— Дэми…

Мальчик не дал ему договорить; он дрожащими руками поднял крышку шкатулки и высыпал (Тим зажмурился) на пол украшения. Они зазвенели и застучали по ковру и после, на мгновение, вокруг стало так тихо, что Тим слышал их с Дэмиеном сердцебиения.

Он решился открыть глаза; юноша смотрел на него, но взгляда Тим разобрать не мог — и удивление, и ужас, и…

По его щекам текли слезы, а в руке — она застыла между ними и подрагивала — зажаты четыре конверта.

Тим смотрел на них несколько мгновений, прежде чем он _понял._

Он снова взглянул на Дэмиена — мальчик уже откровенно плакал, но в его взгляде был чистый восторг и столько нежности, что Тим захлебнулся бы в ней, будь она материальна.

И письма, и шкатулка выпали из рук юноши, он сам сделал едва заметный шаг к столу, когда Тим, наконец, отмер и вскочил, подхватывая мальчика в объятья.

— Возлюбленный, — пробормотал Дэмиен, не переставая смотреть на него, хватаясь, словно Тим мог исчезнуть. — Боже мой, все это время, все это время это был ты.

Все это время это был ты. Это был ты, там, много лет назад за этими письмами, ты, человек, которого я узнал с чистого листа и полюбил еще раз.

Тим чувствовал, что он и сам плачет, но ему было откровенно без разницы, потому что —

— Да, — прошептал он, — все это время это был я. Как и ты. Ты, все это время…

— Боже мой, — прошептал Дэмиен, сжимая руку возлюбленного.

Тим смотрел на него, не в силах дышать.

А потом Дэмиен засмеялся.

И у человека, писавшему ему, Тиму, появилось и лицо, и имя, и голос.

И то, что это был Дэмиен, было больше, чем все, о чем Тим мог когда-либо мечтать.


	10. Крысолов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какой-то кроссовер с игрой "A Plague Tale: Innocence".  
> Дикая королевская заварушка в совокупности с бушующей чумой, бешеными нападающими крысами и бэтсемейкой, пытающейся выжить в это дерьме.

Флейта выпала из его рук; Дэмиен вскрикнул от резанувшей по руке боли — упав на острые камни, он разовал недавно зажившее плечо; флейта выскользнула меж пальцев и откатилась по кочке вниз, в густую траву и грязь; полчища крыс, до этого стоящие столь смиренно, отмерли. Бушующим, темным океаном лоснящихся спин они рванули, не разбирая дороги, на павшего юношу — к ним ближайшего. Они были голодны, так безумно голодны, напуганы и злы — Дэмиен научился спустя столько времени понимать этих тварей, а потому знал, что умер бы, заживо ими сожранный, не доберись он до своей флейты.

Сзади шумели мечами о броню Джейсон да стражники, окружившие и толкнувшие Дэмиена; Тим едва ли выбрался из своей западни — у него даже не было нормального оружия кроме несчастной палки, и Дэмиен должен был, должен был встать и помочь и ему, и Джейсону, иначе от крыс умерли все бы они…

Ноги болели — удар о камни оказался сильнее, чем юноша рассчитывал — и до флейты было нужно было ползти, а полчища крыс — они были так близко, юноша видел их глаза и знал, что если и схватит флейту, то не успеет сыграть и трели —

Огненный вихрь промчался перед его лицом; орда темных тварей запищала и отступила ощерившись — сухая трава между ними и Дэмиеном вспыхнула как земное солнце, опалив слишком прытким усы. Дэмиен не успел понять, что произошло, как его подхватили, перебросили через плечо и бросились прочь от разгоравшегося пожара.

Краем глаза юноша заметил — Джейсон вытаскивал меч меж доспехов и поворачивался к ним.

Значит, Тим все же выбрался из западни, запоздало подумал Дэмиен, чувствуя, как ноют уставшие и болящие конечности.

Хриплое дыхание за спиной многое объясняло, но и успокаивало — жив.

И тут он встрепенулся, вспомнил, озаренный осознанием —

— Флейта! — вскрикнул он, пытаясь вырываться. — Там осталась флейта, Тим, вернись, надо забрать, иначе крысы!.. Мы больше не сможем…

Джейсон догнал их и перехватил Дэмиена, прижал к себе и рванул вперед.

За его спиной юноша видел пламя взметнувшегося, безумного пожара, в котором погибали и полчища обезумевших крыс, и волшебная флейта.

Их последняя надежда на победу во всей этой безумной, запутанной бойне.

***

— Ты должен был схватить и флейту! — Дэмиен оперся о стол, уронив с него тяжелую книгу и прикрыл руками глаза. Голос его звучал приглушенно, устало и отчаянно. — Разве ты не понимаешь? Если король найдет способ… кроме огня ничего… у нас нет ничего, мы просто бессильны, мы уже проиграли, мы просто…

Тим у двери нахмурился. Дэмиен дрожаще вздохнул.

— Если только магия не защищает ее и от огня, но… нам надо вернуться, поискать, может, может она все еще там и…

— Вся в крысиной крови и, вероятно, чуме, которой ты заразишься, едва прикоснешься к ней губами, — серьезно заметил парень, подходя ближе и отстраняя руки юноши от его лица. На него посмотрели устало, горько, безнадежно — юноша уже мысленно, наверняка, хоронил их. — Ты слишком надеешься на волшебство и совсем не рассчитываешь на свои силы, малыш.

— Да потому что у нас больше нет никакого контроля, мы буквально больше не можем сделать ничего, — Дэмиен отвернулся, но рук не вырывал. Он дрожаще вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — «И волшебное дерево может гореть», верно?

— «И волшебный камень легко затонет», — мягко закончил строчку одной из старых как мир баллад Тим, ласково усаживая юношу на кровать. — Только вот дерево не было волшебным, малыш.

— Оно буквально заставляло крыс повиноваться, — не согласился Дэмиен, устало откидываясь на плечо старшего и закрывая глаза. Ему было так страшно — он не видел света в дальнейшем пути. Единственный их шанс наверняка сгорел, остался в поле крошечным угольком, а больше ничего у них не было — против короля и всей его неисчисляемой свиты.

— Флейта была лишь медиумом между твоей волей и крысами, — мягко заметил Тим, нежно поглаживая Дэмиена по щеке. — Каюсь, я знал об этом дольше и больше, чем кому-либо из нас было позволено все это время, но ты был так уверен в себе с флейтой, что я не смел разрушить это. Но теперь, — он нежно прижался к сомкнутым крепко ресницам, — я, пожалуй, просто обязан рассказать, как подслушал то, что мне не следовало, но то, что абсолютно необходимо, малыш, — прежде чем Дэмиен успел возразить, Тим снова нежно его поцеловал и продолжил мягким, но не терпящим возражения тоном. — Маг заколдовал не флейту, как заставил нас думать, а тебя — если я не ошибаюсь, это было результатом его ошибки, но исправить он ее незаметно не мог, поэтому он дал тебе флейту и уверил что она — единственный шанс управлять крысами. Вселив в тебя уверенность в предмете, а не в твоих силах, он думал, что это спасет его и короля — они, кстати, в сговоре, ты знаешь? — от твоей теперь невероятной силы над всем живым и слышащим. От короля он, — Тим фыркнул, поглаживая короткие волосы, — тоже это скрыл, поскольку боялся умереть на плахе.

Дэмиен покачал головой насколько мог — оторваться от чужого плеча казалось невыполнимо тяжелой задачей; усталость, страх и отчаяние не давали ему поверить Тиму, но что-то —

— что-то, что юноша не мог определить, говорило ему: Тим говорит тебе правду. Он никогда тебе не лгал.

— И, насколько я понял, мощь твоих сил распространяется далеко за пределы понятия «крыса», малыш, — Тим мягко прижался к его лбу и улыбнулся. — Я помню как этот неудавшийся шарлатан бубнил себе под нос «Этот мальчишка подомнет под себя нас всех, если узнает», так что, — парень отстранился и заглянул в темные, грустные зеленые глаза. — Так что все это время ты мог заставить нас плясать под твою дудку в самом буквальном смысле этих слов.

Дэмиен снова грустно качнул головой — все дело заключалось лишь в обычной флейте; едва ли ободрения могли помочь им выжить в дикой бойне.

Тим посерьезнел.

— Малыш, музыка выступала все это время лишь универсальным языком, понимаешь? Я очень сомневаюсь что крысы понимают человеческий, так что толк в музыке есть — но ровно то же и гораздо больше ты можешь делать и словами по отношению к людям, — Тим ласково огладил чужие скулы (он знал это разъедающее чувство неуверенности и откровенно и искренне не знал, как на него повлиять) и тепло юношу боднул. — Малыш, посмотри на меня.

Дэмиен позволил себе поднять взгляд — Тим смотрел на него так ласково и грустно, что от этого перехватывало дыхание.

— Не нужно быть магом чтобы увидеть, как ты в себе неуверен, — шепотом заметил Тим, и Дэмиен виновато отвел взгляд. — Колдун сыграл именно на этом — замяв свою ошибку. Ты все это время мог скрутить его в рогалик одним лишь твоим словом, но он позаботился, чтобы ты верил, что только флейта и способна нас спасти.

— Даже если это и так, — глухо пробормотал юноша, — я не уверен, что… они не будут меня слушаться.

— Потому что ты в это не веришь, — нежно согласился Тим, — да. От твоей веры, вероятно, зависит количество тебе подчиняемых существ, но и сама магия из тебя не выветрилась, так что, — Тим улыбнулся, — мы в ближайшие дни сходим на ярмарку за новой флейтой — или любым другим музыкальным инструментом, как тебе захочется — потому что я все еще думаю, что крысы подчинялись твоим эмоциям. Едва ли они будут понимать слова. К тому же так тебе будет удобнее, верно? — парень ласково потер Дэмиена по спине, на что тот неуверенно, но все же пожал плечами. — Для начала. А потом ты скажешь королю встать на колени, а страже — его связать. И все закончится. Тебе лишь надо понять, что суть — не в флейте, — Тим ласково заглянул в глаза юноши, прежде чем поцеловать его мягко, сладко, — она — в тебе.


	11. Ярмарочный хаос

Пройдя такой такой путь Тим понимал, что он, пожалуй, сросся с Дэмиеном плотнее, чем мог предположить.

Соперничество их непохожих характеров в самом начале открыло со временем новое, искренне непонятное ни одному из них — невероятную же их схожесть.

Может, поэтому они ссорились и соперничали друг с другом, может, поэтому в итоге друг без друга не соглашались двигаться.

Они были отдельными механизмами, Тим прекрасно это понимал — и по одиночке они функционировали так же хорошо, как и в самом начале; они и сами по себе были сильными и способными пройти этот путь.

Вместе просто получалось

легче?

Дэмиен взлетел на деревянное подобие сцены — такое грубое и неряшливое, так отчаянно юноше не подходящее, такое резкое, такое…

Дэмиен хранил и взращивал в своем внешнем виде больше от матери — изящность и компактность, хотя, видят небеса, это так часто обманывало их врагов; силу (и внутреннюю, и внешнюю он взял от отца и братьев) юноши они не видели, а потому не расчитывали на достойный отпор.

Деревянная, грубая сцена не подходила ему — юноша смотрелся на ней вырезано, лишне.

Тим не знал, подходило ли ему хоть что-то.

Устли эту сцену дорогими тканями, Дэмиен бы казался здесь лишним не меньше — в своей величественности и экзотичности (восточные черты проступали заметнее всяких акцентов и имен) он был прост и лаконичен, чрезмерная роскошь его отягощала.

Тим не знал, что делать, когда под боком не было знакомого тепла, потому что юноша был на сцене, вооружившись скрипкой и смычком.

Тим не знал, куда и почему бродил его разум, когда Дэмиен не грел его под боком, своим молчаливым присутствием заземляя и удерживая, не давая панике мыслей Тима отравить.

Теперь Дэмиена здесь не было, и Тим чувствовал себя ненужным.

Они срослись крепче, чем любой из них мог себе представить — они могли друг без друга работать и дышать, но существовать Тим отдельно уже не мог.

Чувство брошенности, которое постепенно ушло за все время пути, снова вернулось — на юношу смотрело так много глаз зевак, был ли Тим хоть чем-то значимее их?

Вся ярмарка жила и пестрела, двигалась, как дикое животное, как стаи без вожака. Все кишило и поглощало меньших, становилось меньшим и было поглощено — цвета и звуки менялись как волны.

Звук скрипки разрывал ярмарочный хаос, куполом накрывая пространство вокруг помоста.

Был ли Тим хоть на мгновение здесь нужным — без Дэмиена под боком?

Он казался таким далеким — с музыкой в руках и нерастворившейся усталостью на ресницах; юноша возвышался над толпой зевак, громче любого голоса пела скрипка.

Был ли Тим хоть на мгновение отличим от любого в этой толпе?

Все они связаны музыкой этого тонкого, восточного мальчишки; все обращены в слух, хоть и каждый по разному. Все они смотрели на его легкую фигурку, но видели ли они в нем то, что видел Тим?

Он знал, что нет.

Был ли он чем-то отличим от безликого человеческого чудовища?

Едва ли.

Гул мыслей отрезал последний вскрик струн — нежный и трогательный, донесшийся до стен домов и вернувшийся обратно. Тим мог поклясться, его сердце в это мгновение сжалось до размера горошины — но

Этот звук слышал каждый, кто стоял рядом со сценой, этот звук затронул уши всех слышащих, нежность и его трогательность была тем, что хранил в своем сердце Дэмиен, это было открыто для каждого сейчас, и от этого почему-то Тиму было невероятно тоскливо.

Дэмиен передал кому-то скрипку и снова повернулся к толпе, взглядом выцепив Тима.

Точнее, не так — он с самого начала знал, где стоял парень и ни секунды не сомневался, что он не сдвинулся с места, не отвел от него своих глаз.

Юноша сделал два шага к краю и наклонился — Тим не успел понять, как протянул к Дэмиену руки, и тот уперся в чужие плечи, позволяя снять себя с помоста и опустить рядом.

Иногда Тим забывал, что они даже думали одинаково — впрочем, сейчас от этого становилось до рези тоскливо.

Дэмиен смотрел на него, не убрав рук — только переместив их Тиму на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы — смотрел как и каждый день всего их путешествия, словно не он выступил только что перед ярмарочной толпой, словно не он сделал что-то совершенно для него необычное.

Дэмиен смотрел из-под ресниц — он вообще редко когда широко раскрывал глаза, обычно зрачки его были скрыты его ресницами наполовину — и Тиму казалось, что под изумрудной радужкой переливается теплый янтарь.

— Теперь послушал? — довольно улыбнулся вдруг Дэмиен, мягко оттягивая Тимовы волосы. В ответ на чуть взволнованный, потерянный взгляд, юноша слегка нахмурился. — Ты, помнится, упоминал, что тебе бы большое удовольствие принесла моя игра на скрипке и ты бы с удовольствием ее послушал.

Тим моргнул, чувствуя себя все так же потерянным — но если без этих слов Дэмиена он был одиночкой в ледяном океане, то сейчас — в облаках пара, туманного, но нежного.

— Ты выступал на сцене, — неверяще заметил парень, не ответив, впрочем, на вопрос. Дэмиен беззаботно усмехнулся.

— Мне нужен был инструмент, а только за игру на сцене мне его одолжили, — юноша чуть наклонил голову, словно задумчиво. — Иначе пришлось бы платить деньги, а я очень не уверен, что у тебя есть лишний золотой.

Золотой у Тима был, но оба знали, что не лишний; впрочем, попроси его Дэмиен, Тим бы его отдал вопреки здравому смыслу, просто потому что ради этого мальчишки ему ничего было не жалко.

Запоздалая теплая мысль кольнула его — Дэмиен все это время играл не для толпы, не за упавшие на сцену медяки и не ради внимания безликих прохожан — Дэмиен от самого начала, от самого первого шага, приведшего его на сцену, до последнего был там для Тима.

И играл юноша —

Ох.

Тим не мог в себе найти сил скрыть озаряющую его улыбку.

Внутри исчезла тоскливая резь и обвившая его легкие льняная веревка — все это заменило чувство касающихся его головы пальцев и прижимающегося к нему Дэмиена — и парень мягко выдохнул через нос.

— Сыграешь ли ты еще раз, сокровище?

— Только если ты действительно будешь слушать, — пробормотал ему в ключицу юноша, уютно устраиваясь в объятьях, — а не мучаться страхами. Отпусти их, — прошептал Дэмиен, прикрывая глаза и расслабляясь, позволяя Тиму прижаться к его волосам поцелуем и обнять крепче, — позволь забрать мне их с собой.

Когда юноша сыграл еще раз — взлетевший на сцену, легкий и изящный, такой неподходящий дереву помоста, но такой необходимый — Тим не отводил от него взгляда, не отпускал своих мыслей в свободный путь.

Он просто слушал, весь этому отдаваясь.

Его сердце сжималось в горошину, но не от одиночества —

Срослись они действительно плотнее, чем кто-либо мог предположить.


	12. Впервые открываясь

— …Самый восхитительный, — пробормотал Тим, утыкаясь Дэмиену в шею и осыпая ее поцелуями, — самый светлый и замечательный мальчик, удивительный, невероятный, Дэми, малыш, чудо прекрасное, самый…

Дэмиен смущеннее прижался к плечу старшего, чувствуя, как тёплые слова мягким шепотом касались его кожи.

Иногда Тима прошибало на нежности — когда-то от сильной усталости и устойчивого присутствия Дэмиена рядом в качестве опоры, иногда — от невероятно хорошего настроения, и чаще всего — просто так, без любой видимой на это причины.

Дэмиен солгал бы, сказав, что ему не нравится подобные моменты.

Правдой будет скорее сказать что он жил ради этих минут.

Он не подозревал ничего подобного за возлюбленным — ему казалось, что из Тима в принципе довольно нелегко было вытянуть какие-либо эмоции и проявления любви, но правда была таковой, что Дэмиен не прикладывал для этого почти никаких усилий.

Тим продолжал мягко бормотать — «Солнечный, нежный, самый, самый родной,» — и Робин на секунду подумал, зарывались пальцами в чужие волосы, насколько Тим бывал в такие моменты несвязным и непоследовательным (видит небо, это было таким редким исключением из правил, что когда это произошло в первый раз, Дэмиен прослезился), насколько он был уязвим.

Тим расцеловал его за ухом, мягко и сладко бормоча ласковые прозвища уже в висок, то и дело касаясь его губами, потираясь щекой — Дэмиен полностью обмяк в любимых руках, колени его не держали.

Тим бормотал, бормотал, захлебываясь в словах и нежностях, мягких именах и комплиментах, когда Дэмиен выхватил из общего потока невзначай вплетенное: «Люблю тебя, так сильно люблю тебя, малыш, солнышко, Дэми, обожаю, ты просто…» и почувствовал, что, кажется, он вот-вот рассыпется в пепел и снова возродится.

Спустя несколько месяцев (Дэмиен с трудом сейчас мог бы назвать текущий год, а о дате и месяце не шло и речи) оба по-прежнему предпочитали действия словам, выражая, как могли, к друг другу любовь, хоть у Дэмиена и чесалось под ложечкой и в желудке сосало, как хотелось любимому признаться (хоть он и знал, что Тим знал, ради Бога, он звал его возлюбленным, конечно Тим был в курсе).

Робин подбирал слова и контекст, боясь оплошать, боясь попасть в молоко, поторопиться (или даже опоздать), боясь, что Тим не услышит или не отреагирует, или…

Но вот так, мимоходом?

Дэмиен повернулся к Тиму — тот старательно бормотал ему в челюсть теплое: «люблю тебя, люблю», перемежая с кучей прозвищ, не на секунду не отстраняясь.

Дэмиен мягко пропустил любимые пряди сквозь пальцы («Самый родной, самый чудесный, Дэми, малыш») и подумал, что, пожалуй, что-то подобное им подходило больше всего.

***

Тим мягче притерся к груди под ним — сонно ли или бодрствуя — и выдохнул, будто освобождаясь от чего-то.

Дэмиен осторожно коснулся чужой головы, запустил пальцы в пряди, осторожно их перебирая.

Тим часто так делал — укладывался юноше на грудь и засыпал. Спустя некоторое время в отношениях Робин понял, почему старший спал так мало, так мало ел и заботился о себе в целом — ему было просто некомфортно. Сотни мыслей терзали его разум, каждая из них отрывала себе от него кусочек; Тиму было проще и приятнее заботиться о ком-то, нежели о себе.

В их тандеме это работало в обе стороны, подумал Дэмиен, гладя Тима по плечам и шее, обводя подушечкой пальцев выступающие позвонки, ему тоже было проще заботиться о Тиме, чем о себе самом.

(О себе самом не было смысла заботиться, если ты никому не нужен — оба знали, что это не так, но избавиться от этого чувства не могли).

Тим тихо сопел — почувствовав себя здесь нужным, почувствовав опустившееся наконец наконец на него спокойствие, он погрузился в долгожданный сон.

Чувство его спокойствия и довольства накрыло и Дэмиена: гладя чужую спину, ласково играя с мягкими волосами, юноша чувствовал себя так спокойно и расслабленно — сонное дыхание Тима, его вес, тёплые ладони на коже под футболкой, тепло — все это было настолько успокаивающим, что Дэмиен почти задремал.

Сквозь тяжёлую полудрему он нежно огладил Тимову челюсть; легко, подушечкой пальца коснулся ресниц, крошечного шрамика на скуле. Спокойное дыхание парня чувствовалось на пальцах, разгоняло нежные мурашки.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Дэмиен, осторожно прижимая к себе Тима крепче. — Я люблю тебя так сильно, — он ласково отодвинул упавшую на глаза челку и нежно потёр любимого по спине и прикрыл глаза, — ты даже не можешь себе представить.

Юноша снова нежно зарылся пальцами в пряди и расслабился, погрузившись в звук мягкого дыхания Тима. Тяжёлые ото сна ресницы его медленно опустились; Дэмиен сжал любимого в руках чуть крепче и задремал.

Тим едва заметно улыбнулся, довольно щурясь. Он притерся щекой к груди под ним и едва ощутимо прижался к ней губами.

— И я тебя тоже, — прошептал он нежно, — малыш.


	13. Совьи дни, жавороночьи ночи

Дэмиен сонно и мягко выдохнул, когда Тим тепло и нежно потер его по спине, осторожно подтягивая к себе ближе.

— Засыпаешь, малыш? — чуть слышным шепотом поинтересовался парень, ласково смахивая со щеки упавшую ресницу и прижимаясь к прикрытым глазам невесомыми поцелуями.

Дэмиен согласно загудел, довольно прищурившись. Его всегда смаривало рано, раньше чем кого-либо в их семье — только обязанности Робина не всегда в полной мере позволяли насладиться полноценным сном. На часах значилось десять и несколько минут в придачу, а сон уже накатывал мягкими волнами размеренного океана.

Тим бережно прижал к его щеке ладонь, и это заставило Дэмиена погрузиться в подушки еще глубже, ресницы сомкнуться еще слаще; он едва слышно выдохнул, стараясь что-то сказать без слов, задев жарким дыханием палец Тима. Парень хрипло и тихо рассмеялся, нежно его поглаживая по щеке.

— Я знаю, солнце. Спи, малыш.

Юноша снова выдохнул, словно благодаря, чуть повернулся к нему ближе; его пальцы у Тима на плече мягко дернулись, и весь он постепенно обмяк и расслабился, носом притеревшись где-то под ключицей, дыша едва слышно и ощутимо. Тим продолжал осторожно обводить подушечкой пальца, чуть касаясь, чужую скулу, задевая ресницы едва-едва, задерживаясь прикосновением на веснушках, о которых помнил, не видя их в темноте. Дэмиен лежал так спокойно и расслаблено — нельзя было сказать, что когда-то он спал ровным солдатиком, не шевелясь и реагируя на каждый подозрительный шорох, что когда-то он был _не здесь._

Тим дотронулся до чужих ресниц вновь, едва различая как они вздрагивают в темноте, как трепещут от дыхания крылья носа.

Когда Дэмиен засыпает, наступает ночь, — в который раз понимает Тим, сам не зная, что хочет этим сказать. Он думает только о том, что каждый раз, когда юноша закрывает глаза и расслабляется у него на груди, Тиму мерещится закат.

— Луна ты моя или мое солнце? — чуть слышно поинтересовался парень, укрывая спящего одеялом теплее, прижимая к себе ближе, крепче. — Ты уносишь с собой день или приносишь ночь?

Дэмиен сонно сопит в ответ, чуть сжимая Тима в руках, растворяясь во сне и звездах.

Тим все-таки думает, что луна, месяц в тишине бесконечной ночи.

Впрочем, когда он открывает глаза утром, и Дэмиен смотрит на него тепло и мягко, ласково, он думает, что, может быть, все же солнце.

Тим закрывает глаза, и юноша сопит ему в ключицу, дыханием своим завораживая и усыпляя.

Тим думает о луне в темноте беспробудного неба, месяце, половинке ночного солнца.

Оба засыпают.

***

Тим спит, лицом вжавшись в ткань наволочки, чуть похрапывая из-за забившегося носа. У него на щеке ярким рисунком красуется отпечаток подушки, волосы в сумасшедшем беспорядке торчат в разные стороны, да и в целом он помятый и неряшливый, что и не верится в первую секунду, что этот человек — генеральный директор Уэйн Энтерпрайзис и глава Дрейк Индастриз.

Впрочем, зная, что Тим практически всегда катастрофа, Дэмиен только больше верит, что по первому впечатлению судить почти противозаконно.

Парень сопит, сонно дергаясь, притягивая к себе Робина ближе, вдыхая глубоко, тяжело; ресницы на секунду приоткрываются — Дэмиен смотрит прямо в серую радужку, бездонный зрачок — веки опускаются снова, и старший выдыхает, вновь прекращая двигаться.

Бог знает, что Тим делает — автоматически проверяет, в безопасности ли он или убеждается, что Дэмиен спит рядом — или его глазам было просто необходимо моргнуть? — Робин только осторожно смещается в более собственническом захвате, чтобы не затекала рука, и мягко опускает ладонь на чужую голову, приминая чуть влажные торчащие пряди и затихает.

Гладит только осторожно большим пальцем по контуру отпечатка на щеке и чуть улыбается себе под нос — судя по всему, Тим разлепит глаза сегодня совершенно никакущий от настолько крепкого сна, зато — выспавшийся. Старший вздыхает, словно в подтверждение; Дэмиен продолжает отслеживать подушечкой пальца красные черточки на его лице.

Абсолютный покой повисает между ними — Тим спит и, верный своим совьим привычкам, будет спать еще долго; Робин же, уже выспавшийся, давно не хочет вставать по утрам так рано с постели, как привык за много лет в Лиге.

Юноша задевает пальцем длинную прядь — старший смешно полуфыркает-получихает, когда волосы задевают его по носу — и Дэмиен осторожно ее убирает, поглаживая Тима за ухом.

Грейсон с Браун пару лет назад усадили их всех на четырнадцатое февраля дружно смотреть какую-то глупую романтическую комедию, и Робин помнил, что там было что-то похожее на то, что он делал. Он в целом считал такие фильмы довольно странными и бесполезными и, если честно, с того момента отчаянно от таких посиделок выкручивался; и сцена эта, которую он тоже посчитал глупой, не давала о себе знать все это время, но?

Он помнил, что посмеялся тогда над этим всем — почему люди сходят по всему такому с ума — и посмотрите на него сейчас? Немыслимо.

Дэмиен фыркает своим мыслям, все так же осторожно убирая волосы с чужого лица под звук чужого глубокого дыхания, сам медленно с ним синхронизируясь.

День начинается, когда просыпается Тим — думает юноша, мягко касаясь бледнеющего уже отпечатка складки — пусть и иногда с опозданием из-за его безбожного пропускания будильников.

Через пару часов-тройку часов Тим пробуждается — на самом деле никакущий — у него на другой щеке еще одна складка отпечаталась красным, и весь он — помятый и неряшливый; на улице минут десять уже идет слабый дождь.

Дэмиен улыбается себе под нос, гладя сонного, неспособного разлепить глаза, ворчащего на это Тима по волосам, и посмеивается совпадениям.

Какой Тим, такой и день, в конце-то концов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посмотрите, чудесная d-unicorn-s сделала иллюстрацию к этой зарисовке с:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/61348a1be61e3509bb92bd3ac5317f42/c10271b9285afa69-12/s1280x1920/e56b6a1a7dc594831d682b32edfc31995dcee300.jpg  
> Бесконечно польщена, спасибо тебе большое :333  
> Сам автор: https://d-unicorn-s.tumblr.com


	14. Дитя пустыни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В некотором смысле саундтреки, с ними атмосфернее:  
> Ivan Torrent — Icarus (feat. Julie Elven)  
> Ivan Torrent — The Power of Will (feat. Gaby Koss)  
> Ivan Torrent — Afterlife  
> Ivan Torrent — Before I Leave This World  
> Ivan Torrent — Immortalys

Дэмиен замер, когда почувствовал, что теплый комок связи в груди исчез.

Одно долгое, бесконечное, замершее мгновение юноша чувствовал все — дыхание пустыни, движение песка, ветра, сердцебиение каждого животного под песком; юноша чувствовал воду глубоко под своими ногами, бесконечное присутствие времени, прошлое и настоящее, каждую каплю крови, впитавшуюся в песок —

Но он не чувствовал Тима.

Связь становилась тише, когда они отходили друг от друга дальше, но никогда не исчезала совсем; Дэмиен ощущал присутствие любимого между ребер, на кончиках пальцев, где бы тот не находился.

Сейчас же в грудной клетке было слишком пусто, слишком много пустыни и слишком мало — Тима.

Дэмиен обернулся — битва продолжалась; сплетение тел, оружия, безумная пляска хаоса среди бесконечного спокойствия пустыни не умолкала. Всполохи цветов, блики стали, несмолкаемый гул; Дэмиен не чувствовал любимого, не видел среди схлестнувшихся армий его фигуры.

Холод между ребер — уничтожающий, душащий; пустота на месте теплой связи — обрубленный узел.

Его панику слышали песок и ветер; одиночество, забытое и забвенное, чувствовала вода глубоко под ногами.

Дети пустыни не оставались без помощи, если нуждались в ней — ужас, держащий юношу за горло, бессилие, сковывающее по рукам, ненависть, заставляющая двигаться — пустыня слышала его.

И если ветер толкнул его в гущу сражения, если песок был твердым под его ногами, если сражающие не касались его —

Духи пустыни не оставались брошенными, а потому ветер вел его в толпу схватившихся воинов, туда, где лежал Тим.

Дэмиен не ощущал его между ребер, на кончиках пальцев, но он чувствовал его через пустыню, через пески, окружающие его и впитывающие его кровь, через ветер и воду, над ним и глубоко под.

Люди мелькали, бесполезные и жалкие, секундные тени в бесконечности времени; росчерки цветов и вспышки света — Дэмиен бежал и не чувствовал своих ног.

Сражение двигалось, и, может, пустыня услышала его отчаяние, может армии теснили одна другую — Тима Дэмиен увидел лежащего в песках, среди других тел, ненужных, оставленных позади, вне битвы и топчущих песок солдат.

Путь до него казался длинным, бесконечным — и то, что теперь Дэмиен чувствовал биение сердца, редкое и умирающее, противоположное его лихорадочному, замедляло путь еще сильнее.

Когда его колени коснулись песка, руки — чужих волос, сердце Тима уже не билось.

Песок жадно пил текущую кровь, и Дэмиен отстранено подумал, пальцами зарываясь в пряди, что в этом песке он узнавал себя, ищущего в любимом хоть крупицу угасающей жизни.

Юноша наклонился, укрывая тело собой, пряча; вдыхая полуунесенный ветром медный запах крови, пустой и одинокий в такой же одинокой пустыне, в хаосе умирающих людей.

Тишина опустилась вместе с Дэмиеном, он чувствовал ее одеялом, укрывшим его спину, стелющимся дальше, отрезающим от битвы, заставляющем замолчать и ее.

Юноша чувствовал как леденеют его пальцы, как внутри него не остается ничего кроме абсолютной пустоты, вечного холода и боли, царапающих горло слез.

Духи пустыни были одиноки по своей сути, но, научившись избавляться от одиночества, навсегда становились уязвимы.

Как и любое магическое существо они несли в себе огромную силу, с ней же — не меньшую ответственность и бо́льшую слабость.

Их умирающие партнеры уносили их за собой; _Тим_ уносил его за собой, но у Дэмиена было еще здесь дело.

Юноша поднялся — впервые в жизни тяжело, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка его тела умирала, каменела; чувствуя всю тяжесть утаскивающих его в пески сил, утекающих сквозь телесную оболочку, как вода.

Пустыня молчала; молчал ветер, молчали воды, пески и камни, молчали глубоко под ногами животные; Дэмиен чувствовал их скорбь, чувствовал, как все останавливалось в почтении и грусти.

Дети пустыни, сильные духи, могучие и смертоносные, бессмертные и вечные, как сама пустыня, редко умирали. Они предпочитали партнеру и неминуемому концу жар бесконечных битв, холод ночей, абсолютный покой песчаных волн; Дэмиен винил человеческое начало в себе, в своей слабости, но на самом деле знал лучше.

Не человеческий отец был виноват в его необходимости найти партнера, а мать; дочь самой пустыни и моря, вечность назад здесь бушующего.

Его мать предпочла вечности кратковременную человеческую связь; она чудом не рассыпалась лишь благодаря матери и отцу, когда пришел час ее человеку умирать.

Кровь Дэмиена не несла в себе такой привилегии, но, может, он и не хотел себе ее.

В конце концов, он знал, как умирает его мать каждый день, каждую ночь в вечности времени, удерживаемая лишь песками и водой.

Люди были подобны ветрам, быстрым и неуловимым; они становились ими, умирая здесь, и может быть, на секунду подумал Дэмиен, _может быть_ Тим тоже был здесь, рядом теперь; от этого выпрямиться было чуть легче.

Пустоты это не убрало только; не убрало холода там, где у людей были сердца, не убрало петли с шеи, горькой и острой. Не исчез с обратной стороны век образ — Тим, держащий его за руки, крепко, успокаивающе; Тим, обещающий ему, что все будет хорошо, гладящий его волосы; обожающий.

Дэмиен прикрыл глаза.

Тишина, окутывающая его, Тима, рванула вперед, не отрезая от сражения, но заставляя сражающихся замолчать и остановиться; сковывая хаос битвы, бессмысленный и беспощадный, опуская на головы всех осознание — время кровопролития прекратилось.

Дэмиен чувствовал, что умирает, что силы начинают бунтовать под его кожей, ища освобождения, но _у него было дело_.

Дети пустыни обращались к ней — и она отвечала.

И ветер, и песок — юноша чувствовал — указывали ему на одного из воинов, замершего и беспомощного, среди таких же беспомощных людей, временных и чуждых пустыни теней.

— Вы, — произнес Дэмиен, тихо, едва размыкая губы, но в наступившей абсолютной тишине его слышали все, каждый человек, стоявший ли близко, далеко ли, — возомнили себя богами.

Никто не шелохнулся, едва вздохнул; мир замер, замерли люди, пески, ветра; только время текло, независимое, беспощадное, равнодушное, да где-то на другом конце пустыни свистела буря.

— Вы устраиваете бессмысленные побоища, льете чужую кровь и забираете жизни, — также тихо продолжил Дэмиен, чувствуя, как силы покидают его, — пусть это не касается детей пустыни и ее самой, но ты, — юноша открыл глаза; мужчина, на которого ему указала пустыня, молчал, бледный и одинокий, — передал это в мою власть.

Дэмиен снова прикрыл глаза. Через песок он чувствовал Тима, лежащего за его спиной, тяжелого и бездыханного; он надеялся провести их отряд в безопасности и спокойствии сегодняшним утром.

Теперь он лежал мертвый у его ног, и винил в этом Дэмиен убийцу и больше всего — себя.

— Ты убил моего партнера, — Дэмиен снова распахнул ресницы, глядя прямо, в глаза, затравленные, но решительные.

Ноги наливались свинцом, силы его бились, рвались наружу, чувствуя его смерть.

— Ты убил и меня, одного из детей пустыни, и на твою голову — пусть падет.

Пустыня шептала ему — не простой рядовой солдат, но тот, кто вел этот отряд; тот, кто приказал на них напасть.

— Уничтожая меня, ты выпустил мою сущность и мои силы наружу — и вот мое слово: ты не найдешь себе дома, не найдешь себе пристанища, ты не найдешь отсюда выхода. Ты будешь вечно плутать по пескам, умирая от жары и холода, ты не найдешь спокойствия, ты не найдешь своего освобождения, — Дэмиен вздохнул, чувствуя, как его силы просачиваются сквозь поры его кожи, кружат среди солдат, находя свою жертву. Голос его, холодный и тихий, разносился ясно и четко между людей. — Ты станешь одним из нас, детей пустыни, нелюбимый и нежеланный, бессмертный, не имеющий своего партнера, не имеющий своей свободы, — юноша вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от бледнеющего лица, — ты будешь бестелесным и немым. Никто во всем мире не узнает о тебе. Ты забрал ребенка пустыни — и я возвращаю его обратно, — Дэмиен прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как магия его рвется из него. — Я все сказал.

В абсолютной тишине юноша повернулся и наклонился к Тиму, опустился рядом, вплотную. Осторожно, нежно, он уложил чужую голову себе на колени и укрыл собой, как мог, и выдохнул.

Сквозь сжимающие его горло слезы, сквозь ощущение каменеющего тела, Дэмиен чувствовал — его силы покидают оболочку, находя новую, исполняя его приказ.

Тим в его руках — такой же как и он сам, каменеющий, застывающий навсегда во времени, ощущался как освобождение.

Отголоски пустыни донесли до него крики людей, шум начавшейся бури — и мысль: через множество лет на этом месте из скалы будет бить источник; здесь раскинется оазис, великолепный и мирный, на территории которого будет запрещено любое оружие.

Остров жизни и спасения; оазис, один из немногих, редких — таких же мертвых детей пустыни, как и он сам.


	15. Познавая

Сонный Тим являл собой очень забавное зрелище — и не потому даже, что выглядел он как олицетворение беспорядка, а потому, что едва разлепив глаза, он ещё ничего не соображал и при этом становился очень… прилипчивым, что ли — Дэмиен не знал этому лучшего слова. Он вообще с подобным явлением сталкивался только в компании двух людей — Ричарда (он был очень тактильным человеком, и это рано или поздно в нем все познавали) и Тима, непосредственно. И на счет Тима-то он узнал только когда это все между ними случилось.

Так или иначе, лучшего определения чем «прилипчивый» Дэмиен не находил, да и в целом в других и не нуждался.

Старший уже не спал — юноша заметил, как он чуть разлепил глаза, проверяя, что Дэмиен рядом. Это всегда служило сигналом к тому, что Тим потихоньку просыпался. Это — и еще то, что он лицом об подушку ерзать начинал, из-за того что челка его ему все что только можно щекотала.

Дэмиен повернулся в чужих руках удобнее, зацепил пальцами темные пряди и убрал их с лица как мог — бесполезно, впрочем, более короткие тут же выскользнули из хватки и вернулись обратно. Тим сонно замычал, крепче к себе Дэмиена прижимая и снова принимаясь носом об подушку тереться.

— Да подожди ты, — шепотом пробормотал младший, силясь убрать волосы, — мешаешь только.

Парень в ответ недовольно замычал, открывая наконец глаза и медленно и сонно моргая.

— До’рое у’ро, — и поморщился тут же, так как одна из прядей в глаз ему все-таки шлепнулась. Дэмиен, сквозь улыбку, ее сдул.

— Можно ли двенадцать дня «утром» назвать, — тихо поинтересовался он, обхватывая Тима за лицо. Тот довольно загудел, стискивая младшего сильнее.

— В вы’хо’ные 'се 'ожно, — пробормотал Тим, прячась носом в чужую макушку и ногой подтаскивая Дэмиена еще ближе. — 'роклятое со’це, — он замер на секунду, прежде чем паникушно оторвался от подушки, хватаясь за юношу еще крепче. — Это я не про тебя если что.

Дэмиен фыркнул, рукой обхватывая Тим за щеку и сваливая обратно.

— Если б это было про меня, летел бы уже с кровати.

— Угу-у’у, — согласился старший, немного ослабляя объятия и снова успокаиваясь. — А ка' же иначе.

— Бурчать прекрати, — мягко пробормотал Дэмиен, лбом утыкаясь в чужую ключицу, одну руку перекидывая поперек груди, другую осторожно просовывая между подушкой и Тимовой щекой. — У тебя опять щетина появилась.

— О, — пробормотал парень тихо, почти сонно, — раз в с’о лет сей ро’овой день нас’ал. Уб’ру ко’да вс’ану, об’щаю.

Дэмиен только по спине его мягко потер; Тим довольно выдохнул через нос и сжал юношу еще крепче, снова.

— Ты опять заснешь? — шепотом поинтересовался младший, прорисовывая пальцами позвоночник, надавливая мягко, подушечками изредка цепляясь за росчерки старых шрамов.

— Нена’олго, — пробормотал Тим. — Ми’ут на 'есять.

— Спи, — юноша осторожно зарылся пальцами в чужой загривок; парень довольно и согласно загудел.

Зная Тима, «минут на десять» с огромнейшей вероятностью превратятся в полчаса или час (если не в два). Дождавшись, когда старший засопит, Дэмиен выбрался из чужих рук; он бы и дальше так лежал, если бы сам не в восемь утра вскочил и не хотел есть — а для этого надо было хотя бы что-нибудь приготовить. Привычка большей части семьи есть на завтрак чертовы хлопья его просто убивала.

***

Познание человека, которого ты уже как девять лет знаешь иногда становится и не познанием даже, а подтверждением своих то ли ожиданий, то ли предчувствий. То есть, иногда это, конечно, познание и открытия те еще, особенно на той территории, которая Дэмиену по понятным причинам была недоступна, но в основном они оба друг друга кучу лет уже знали и о каких-то привычках и деталях друг друга просто-напросто догадывались.

Привычки сна, например, тайной не были ни у того, ни у другого, под них просто приходилось подстраиваться — для более комфортного существования. Механизмы защиты, здоровые и не очень, и выживания — над которыми было необходимо работать — тоже; детали в общении и юмор, вкусы в кино и книгах — все это было известно достаточно хорошо, чтобы на этой устойчивой почве находить и строить что-то новое.

Новым для Дэмиена не было и знание о том, что Тим не особенно заботился о поглощаемой им пище. Готовить он (и Дик, про которого часто думали, что он просто катастрофичен на кухне) умел на достаточном уровне, чтобы сварганить простенькие завтрак, обед и ужин и не отравиться при этом. Умел, но не особенно этим умением пользовался, просто потому что был стеснен во времени: работа в WE, миссии и в целом вся эта супергеройская мишура — у них с Брюсом в этом плане очень совпадали графики, чудо, что в навыках выживания Тим отца обходил.

Впрочем, по способности прожить без Альфреда первым шел Джейсон, последним — Брюс, между ними теснились Дэмиен и Тим с Диком, соответственно. Все бэт-девушки стояли на уровне с Тоддом, а Барбара — и того выше.

Так или иначе, пищевые привычки у последних трех в списке оставляли желать лучшего, и если о Брюсе пекся Альфред, а Дик перебивался покупной едой (и хлопьями, Боже) и иногда готовкой своих пассий, то Тим со временем вообще перестал обращать внимание на то, что ел, а временами и не ел почти. Спасибо, что с этой нездоровой привычкой они разобрались.

Дэмиен готовкой раньше никогда особо не наслаждался и не учился ей, пока не попал к Альфреду в руки, хотя мать и замечала — если ты не уверен в слуге, что готовит тебе еду, лучше научиться нехитрому мастерству самому, чем быть отравленным.

Да, в этом мире, мире отца, яд в пищу никто никому не подмешивал (в качестве тренировки тоже, к чему Дэмиен не скоро смог привыкнуть), но готовка вскоре стала навыком, который юноша освоил. Сначала из-за того, что хотел быть лучше Тодда и доказать свое превосходство над ним, позже — повзрослев — потому что было как-то неудобно перед Альфредом — в будущем быть настолько зависимым от дворецкого, как отец в свои сорок с лишним, Дэмиен не хотел.

Да и сейчас, столько лет прожив в Готэме, юноша предпочитал восточную кухню американской, даже если к последней он адаптировался. Но это также нагружало Альфреда — так как кроме Дэмиена блюда арабской кухни спокойно переваривали и принимали только Тодд, Дрейк и Стэфани; у отца обнаружилась аллергия на несколько специй, а Дик, хоть стоически терпел и корчил довольную мину, некоторые блюда вкусными не считал, хоть они Альфредом приготовлены и были. (Его нелюбовь к бобовым, например, многие рецепты вычеркивала из списка).

Поэтому и в особняке Дэмиен вставал пораньше, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак, не нагружая при этом хлопотавшего на той же кухне дворецкого.

Способность Тима есть практически все, что угодно, сыграла им на руку, потому что так Робин расширил рацион привычными лично для себя блюдами, которые при этом с удовольствием ел и Тим, а Тим, в свою очередь, не давился сидевшей уже в печенках яичницей. И жил без периодически вылезавшего из-за всякой дряни гастрита, спасибо большое.

Он зато брал на себя уборку, мытье посуды и прочая и прочая, по нескольким причинам — с одной стороны это его успокаивало и давало время подумать, а с другой — он привык к определенному порядку и системе расположения вещей, которую не любил менять, а потому Дэмиен в это не вмешивался. Ему же проще было.

К тому же, в личное пространство друг друга — кабинет и мастерскую — они все равно не лезли, так что всех все устраивало.

Одно радовало — вместе или по отдельности, без Альфреда они вполне могли выжить.

Робин ожидал, что осложнит их пищевые привычки то, что он был вегетарианцем, но и это на удивление легко преодолевалось — Тим не заботился о том, сколько мяса было у него в тарелке (в отличие от Джейсона, он без этого жить не мог) и было ли вообще, а если ему и хотелось чего-то, что Дэмиен не ел, он готовил себе сам — иногда полноценное блюдо (редко), иногда просто что-то мясное к уже сделанному гарниру.

К тому же, Альфред все равно их закармливал, когда они были в особняке, а сам Робин заботился о том, чтобы запасы белка пополнялись если не мясом, то бобовыми — так что никакой катастрофы не было.

Иногда юноша думал о том, сколько занимает вся эта рутина с готовкой и уборкой, когда рядом не было дворецкого или материных слуг. Не столько, конечно, сколько патрули, но все-таки довольно значительную часть дня. Это, наверное, тоже можно было к познанию отнести.

— Дэми, — хрипло пробормотал Тим, выбираясь из спальни (громко шаркая пятками, чтобы Робина не пугать, потому что в первый раз в него полетел инстинктивно брошенный нож и это было не самым приятным пожеланием доброго утра, а Тим на своих ошибках учился).

Юноша к нему повернулся и ткнул в его сторону ложкой.

— Не думай даже.

Тим широко зевнул и привалился к косяку, и улыбнулся уголком рта хитро и довольно.

— Не думать о чем?

— О чем бы ты не думал, — предупредил Дэмиен, — у меня есть сковорода. В лучших традициях мультипликационных фильмов.

— Кто тебе сказал что я вообще думал?

Робин фыркнул и отвернулся к тарелкам, добавив на всякий случай:

— Катаеф еще не остыл, я уж не говорю про сковородку.

— Тебя Дик несчастными мультиками с головой засыпал, да? — чуть посмеиваясь поинтересовался Тим, подходя к Дэмиену и утыкаясь в шею со спины. — А как же колюще-режущее?

— Бока твои жалко.

— То есть голову тебе мою не жалко? — уточнил парень, все еще смеясь, обвив младшего поперек груди и хорошо при этом чувствуя, что Дэмиен и сам смеется. — Кто же будет светить своим прекрасным… э-э-э… капюшоном, как не Красный Робин, если он вдруг сляжет с сотрясением мозга?

— Сляжешь ты, — пробормотал Дэмиен, раскладывая питу в большом блюде, — как же.

Тим поерзал носом по чужому плечу, прежде чем, когда юноша отстал от тарелки, потянул его на себя.

— У меня намура в духовке, — предупредил Робин, тыкая старшего в плечо.

Тим загудел, не оставив при этом попыток юношу поднять.

— Сколько ей еще?

— Около получаса, примерно.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Тим, окончательно Дэмиена поднимая, — жаворонок несчастный.

— Сейчас _час дня,_ — неверящим тоном заметил Робин, не пытаясь, впрочем, вырываться. Тим его все равно стиснет сильнее, и это ничего не даст. Проходили уже. — И прекрати меня на руках таскать.

— Хочу и таскаю, — фыркнул старший, поворачиваясь в спальню. Он помолчал, аккуратно роняя Дэмиена на покрывала и падая рядом сам, прежде чем добавил уже другим, более сонным и уязвимым, как будто, тоном: — И я не выспался. Полчаса сна сверху звучит отлично.

— Удивительный ты человек, — тише заметил Робин, позволяя себя уложить, обхватить руками и переплести их ноги, — то ты спишь круглыми сутками, то _не_ спишь круглыми сутками.

— Меня надо исследовать как аномалию, — глухо согласился Тим куда-то в темную макушку. Он замолчал, и Дэмиен подумал, что старший уже задремал; но тот пару секунд спустя добавил тихим шепотом: — Полчаса, а потом я встану, обещаю.

Юноша опустил ладонь Тиму на затылок, поглаживая волосы. Старший довольно засопел, и Робин подумал, что да, поваляться еще полчаса действительно звучит отлично.

***

— Сейчас даже не зима, — заметил Тим, едва только зашел в кухню. Дэмиен чуть плечом в ответ повел.

Робин был лучшим из лучших почти во всем, за что он брался. Он был замечательным ассасином и воином, одним из лучших мечников, с которыми Тим был знаком; несмотря на все его достижения, он был все еще человеком, а человек имел свои слабости.

У них у всех они свои были: Дик, например, и сам Тим тяжелее всех в семье переносили токсин Пугала, а Джейсон боялся маленьких замкнутых пространств (крышка гроба каждый раз вставала у него перед глазами), а Дэмиену досталась повышенная температура тела, которая аукалась ему плохой переносимостью холодов.

Что приводило к тому, что квартира у них почти с сентября начинала обогреваться с помощью кондиционеров, а сам Робин запаковывался в два слоя одежды. А когда готовил, часто сидел как можно ближе к плите или духовке, потому что он был тем еще теплолюбом. Брюсу пришлось помучиться, когда он подбирал Дэмиену подходящую форму Робина на зиму, чтобы мальчишка не отмерзал до костей в первые полчаса, даже активно двигаясь.

Сейчас юноша с книжкой сидел около плиты, в одной из своих теплых водолазок с высоким горлом и в толстовке поверх нее, в широких домашних штанах и, судя по всему, спортивных леггинсах под ними. Образ подчеркивали выглядывающие из тапок исключительно яркие фиолетовые носки с летучими мышами, которые Робину задарила Стефани некоторое время назад.

— Я могу еще температуру подкрутить, — предложил Тим, и Дэмиен пробормотал:

— Тебе же жарко будет.

— Ну я то могу и полегче одеться, а тебе только пальто и осталось, — усмехнулся старший, подходя к плите и заглядывая в кастрюлю, одной рукой при этом зарываясь в чужие волосы. Дэмиен подался навстречу ладони.

— Я, кажется, даже знаю, что это за блюдо, — мягко заметил Тим, глядя как Робин переместил его ладонь к своей щеке и так и придерживал ее там, прикрыв глаза.

— По одной только чечевице догадался? — тихо усмехнулся Дэмиен, опуская книгу на колени.

— По тому, что в последний раз нам оно с тобой понравилось. И по овощам. И у тебя в телефоне рецепт открыт, — усмехнулся старший, на что Робин его легко ткнул в бок, оттесняя от плиты, и возвращаясь к овощам.

— О-о, великий детектив.

— Я такой, — согласился Тим, обнимая юношу со спины и устраивая подбородок у него на плече. Дэмиен только с чуть заметной улыбкой закатил глаза, когда парень расстегнул свою кофту и обнял младшего ее полами, оставив руки в карманах.

— Мне овощи нарезать надо, тебе неудобно так будет, — заметил Робин, на что Тим безмолвно переместил голову с правого плеча на левое и пробормотал: «Самое то». Юноша только фыркнул.

Где-то в середине процесса нарезки болгарского перца Тим заскулил шутливо: «Дай, дай,» и широко открыл рот так, что у него звонко щелкнула челюсть прямо около уха Дэмиена; юноша едва не вздрогнул.

— Это перец, а не томат, — предупредил он, но Тим только буркнул: «Ну, он не острый же,» и открыл рот еще шире. Робину ничего не оставалось кроме как отрезать ему кусок, и дать. Тим радостно захрустел овощем, прямо ему в ухо, снова.

Этот Тимов жест для Дэмиена уже новым не был, но впервые, когда Тим без предупреждения прижался к его спине, юноша от неожиданности отдавил ему ногу; Тим тогда же случайно укусил Робина за пальцы, когда выклянчивал у него нарезанный огурец. Когда старший первый раз оглушительно щелкнул челюстью прямо юноше на ухо, они оба чуть кипятком не обварились, из-за того что Дэмиен дернулся инстинктивно и неосознанно.

Познания не всегда случаются значимо, подумал тогда Робин. Иногда они случаются… вот так. Неловко почти.

Тим ткнул его носом.

— Маджара же, да?

— Маджадара, — поправил его юноша. Тим довольно кивнул, закутал Дэмиена в кофту сильнее и снова громко щелкнул челюстью.

***

Открытия продолжались, продолжались и подтверждения предположений и догадок: Робин знал, например, что Тим в запале начинал шутить про все подряд, начиная тонкими и саркастичными и заканчивая самыми что ни на есть идиотскими шутками, которые можно было только придумать.

Дэмиен раньше считал, что у него высокое чувство юмора и что им будет не особенно легко в этом плане с Тимом, но правда была таковой, что юноша периодически до слез смеялся — да, не сильно часто, но чтобы его до такого состояния веселья довести надо было _очень_ постараться — потому что с Тимом вообще любой фильм смотреть было невозможно. Он принимался его комментировать, пародировать и передразнивать на все лады, а из-за этого даже классика превращалась в чертово стендап шоу.

Это работало и в другую сторону, потому что теперь, прочувствовав околоироничные замечания Дэмиена, случались ситуации, когда во время обеда в особняке у Тима от смеха чай начинал литься из носа.

Гордился ли Робин собой? Определенно.

***

Для Тима было открытием, что Дэмиен, на самом деле, был достаточно тактильным созданием. Возможно, это оправдывалось его теплолюбием, но, так или иначе, юноша еще в особняке, под крылом Дика, выучил, что устраиваться у кого-нибудь под боком не стыдно; не стыдно было самому к кому-нибудь прижиматься и вообще просить тактильного контакта и нуждаться в нем.

Тим иногда думал, были ли раньше постоянные задирания Робина и следующие за ними драки сигналом неосознанной нужды в прикосновениях — в конце концов, в спарринге они тоже были. Может, провоцируя драки, мальчишка получал то, что ему было нужно, не осознавая чего конкретно ему не хватало. Может, для аль Гуловского воспитания такое выражение необходимости было почти нормой.

Ни черта это нормой не было, если честно, но радовало то, что Дэмиен смог превозмочь этот пробел в себе и вполне недвусмысленно показывал, что ему был нужен физический контакт, не начиная драки при этом.

Ему не всегда было комфортно самому до кого-либо дотрагиваться и обнимать, но это окупалось тем, что те, кому он доверял, и сами понимали, когда и что ему было нужно — Дик его вообще бы из рук не выпускал, если бы мог — да и читал он Дэмиена достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что нужно сделать.

Джейсон тоже хорошо младшего понимал (у самого раньше подобные проблемы были) и отчетливо видел, когда ему надо руку на макушку положить, даже если Робин на него ворчал из-за этого.

Тима спасало то, что, во-первых, он и сам постоянно ко всем прибивался и руки на всех закидывал неосознанно, а во-вторых, они с Дэмиеном договорились, что если юноше что-то будет нужно, он скажет — потому что Тим его за это не осудит, а в качестве бонуса не будет тупить, потому что с расшифровкой намеков у Красного Робина было туговато.

А еще здорово помогало то, что Тим, сам не обращая на это внимания, постоянно к Дэмиену притрагивался — тыкался губами в макушку мимоходом, хватался за спину и пояс, когда ситуация позволяла, терся носом об плечо, касался лица, волос, спины — всего, в общем-то, до чего мог дотянуться.

Открытием было еще то, что Дэмиен издавал маленькие звуки, когда Тим до него дотрагивался. Это заставляло парня касаться Робина _больше._

Последним открытием, что сделал Тим, было осознание — Дэмиен не инициировал физический контакт иногда не потому что все еще нес отголосок воспитания Талии — что это было ненужно, глупо и слабо, — а потому что _боялся надоесть._ Красный Робин понял это, когда краем глаза заметил, что юноша к нему потянулся, а потом замер на секунду и отстранился. Если это не разбило тогда парню сердце, то он не знал, что тогда жест юноши с ним сделал.

— Иногда я в тебя вцепиться хочу так, чтобы ты выбраться не мог, — признался Дэмиен, отводя взгляд, когда Тим его про это спросил, — иногда я боюсь что это… неуместно. Я не знаю, что из этого ближе к правильному. Что вообще приемлемо. Я на неизвестной для себя территории.

— Ты можешь дотрагиваться до меня когда угодно, — пообещал Тим тихо, не отводя от Робина взгляда, — в любой момент. Если ты боишься — спроси, можно ли, но, если честно, ответ всегда будет «да». Все хорошо, — прошептал он, осторожно обхватывая юношу за плечи, — ты всегда к месту. Всегда вовремя. _Все хорошо._

Дэмиен издал крошечный звук, и Тим потянулся к его лицу и нежно потерся своим носом о чужой — Дик делал так с ним, когда Красный Робин был просто Робином, и это было невероятно успокаивающе и обнадеживающе — Тим хотел, чтобы для Дэмиена это было также — надежно и ласково; чтобы показать — смотри, ты можешь делать так тоже и _все будет в порядке._

Юноша снова издал маленький звук, не такой отчаянный, как первый, и осторожно обхватил Тима за запястья.

И если после этого Тим не подставлял вечно лицо и щеки и не хватал при любом удобном случае Дэмиена за руки и талию, и не поощрял всячески любые прикосновения юноши к нему, то _что_ он тогда делал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Катаеф (так и не нашла, куда ударение ставится) - арабские блины, которые готовят без яиц и обжаривают только с одной стороны.  
> Пита - самодельный хлеб/лепешка.  
> Намура - сладкая выпечка.  
> Маджадара - блюдо из риса, чечевицы и овощей.


	16. Между солнцем и луной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ибн аль Ксу'ффаш - имя Дэми на Земле-22, вставила просто для красивого словца  
> Хорошо заходит лично мне под The Chosen - Neal Acree (Main Theme From Revelation)  
> Рисовала под это до того, как подумала написать: https://twitter.com/TT_at_all/status/1225812714649538561?s=20  
> Не к месту, но гифка красивая и подходящая: https://vk.com/doc226743883_531426658?hash=76f30fd102cbe6e466&dl=71773debeb15ebd214  
> "Солнце" (как название звезды) и "Луна" (как название спутника) я пишу с маленькой буквы, чтобы не путаться, так как Солнце здесь - по сути имя Дэми, а Месяц - Тима, не бейте  
> Последняя часть вдохновлена идеей samurai ice-cream, которую она мне подкинула в твиттере, спасибо большое :3 <3  
> А еще чудесная d-unicorn-s нарисовала к этой главе арт!  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/d47d4aa3a9a0c09c191dcd190218373a/73ff0e44063520cc-64/s1280x1920/ff0d2ba551b3d01cbb4aa298d3af89a10a53f25f.jpg  
> Спасибо тебе большое, солнце :3  
> Сама d-unicorn-s: https://d-unicorn-s.tumblr.com

Когда он открывает глаза, единственное, что вертится в его голове — его имя. Оно стучит набатом, отражаясь от черепа эхом, смакуется тысячью голосов, не затихая; его звук не позволяет думать ни о том что он такое, ни о том где он и что ему делать.

Его имя повторяется, повторяется, повторяется — пока не замолчит внезапно, резко, до звенящей пустоты.

В его голове ничего; он ничего не знает и не мыслит ни о чем, пока тишина не растворится; тогда единственное, что говорит ему, что он все еще жив — непонятное волнение под кожей.

_Скоро начнется ночь, и он должен это засвидетельствовать_ — вот о чем оно.

_Возьми свой щит, высчитай наклон оси — с этой высоты свет выглядит иначе._

***

Он выходит из шатра, отдергивая серебристо-белую ткань, бледно мерцающую в сумраке его укрытия.

Под его ногами — словно стеклянный купол, простирающийся во все стороны от него — бесконечный, почти невидимый и неощутимый; хрусталь, стекло и платина под ним.

Вокруг его шатра широко раскинулся кругом серо-черный сад камней; их поверхности при слабом свете вспыхивают голубым и серебряным, слабо и нежно, словно редкие светлячки. Вперед и дальше от шатра медленно движется белоснежно-молочная река, широкая и сияющая, исчезая где-то далеко за горизонтом, стекая словно вниз, разрезая пространство хрусталя на две половины.

Над ним — пустота, такая, какой только она может быть — бездонная, тихая. Не черная она только, не мрачная, не опасная — нет такого цвета чтобы можно было бы к ней его подобрать; она лишь, кажется, отражает хрусталь под ногами и то, что находится _под_ хрусталем.

Туда он не успевает посмотреть — на секунду почему-то ему чудится, что он не один, что все вокруг него наполняется жизнью, начинает трепетать и ощущать и —

Он смотрит и видит теперь там, за рекой, еще один шатер; он окутан свечением куда более мощным, чем его собственный, золотым, почти невыносимо ярким — его невозможно было не заметить, но, может, именно этот свет и не дал с непривычки увидеть его.

Шатер окружен садом, переливами золота, меди и бронзы, отблесками рубина и гелиодора; он теряется в буйстве цветов.

Его занавесь отдергивается едва ли не в ту же секунду, что он замечает этот остров света — за ней замирает на мгновение юноша; он смотрит на купол, реку, пустоту и, наконец, взглядом зацепляется за него, его шатер и каменный сад.

По крайней мере, в этом странном мире есть еще кто-то; кто-то, кто тоже не понимает, что происходит, кто-то, с кем можно поговорить.

Они движутся, и расстояние между ними, кажущее большим, почти невозможным, оказывается короче, чем они оба могли подумать, а река оказывается не на поверхности купола, а немного над ней; так, что под ней можно пройти, макушкой чувствуя ее движение.

И это не вода даже; небольшие крупинки, что-то среднее между кристаллами, камнями и сгустками света — они мягко и медленно пульсируют, переливаясь серебром, двигаясь в плавном потоке, едва ощутимом, словно весеннем ветре; они издают слабый шум, шепот, быть может.

Юноша останавливается не дойдя пары шагов; с такого расстояния его свечение не просто золотое — оно теплое, мощное, осязаемое, словно разреженный жар огня.

Сам он — смуглый, наполненный солнцем и летом, закутанный в переливы золота и меди; хмурый — не от злости, но от недоумения, непонимания; на его бедре весит меч, искристый и невероятно острый.

У него самого — щит, но ему не хочется сражения; они оба застывают под мерцающей рекой, шепчущей что-то себе самой на непонятном языке.

Живое олицетворение солнечного света напротив него подает голос первым.

— Меня зовут Дэмиен Уэйн аль Гул, Ибн аль Ксу’ффаш, — юноша протягивает руку — кончики пальцев словно окунули в золото, и он пялится на протянутую ладонь дольше, чем должен, если честно, — но теперь я не знаю, что я такое.

— Меня зовут Тимоти Джексон Дрейк, — парень сжимает чужую руку, осторожно, крепко. Золото чужих пальцев не отпечатывается на его коже, когда руки расцепляются. — И я тоже не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит.

***

Сознание проясняется, словно просыпаясь от тысячелетнего сна; тело начинает ощущать больше, чем твердь под ногами пола и ткани одежд на коже.

Тим чувствует, как каждая клеточка его кожи наполняется светом, исходящим от Дэмиена, меняя его и источая свой, более холодный, слабый, мягкий; на фоне золотого огня юноши его почти не видно, но что-то меняется в нем самом; каждым вдохом он чувствует движение воды в руслах, каждым биением сердца — понимает шепот Реки над ними, понимает, что это не река вовсе — Млечный Путь, скопление миллионов и миллионов звезд; что купол под ним — небесный свод, что…

Юноша напротив него распахивает глаза, оглядываясь почти пораженно; Тим чувствует, что сам едва верит в то, что проясняется в его голове, снова принимаясь стучать набатом.

Он чувствует, что и каменный сад, и небосвод, и звездная река, и серебряный и золотой шатры — все это говорит больше, чем любой из языков когда-либо мог и сможет сказать.

В горле пересыхает, когда Дэмиен смотрит на него — золотой круг у него за головой — не украшение и не ворот его одежд, а _солнечный диск._

Они пересекаются взглядами; Тим чувствует, что они понимают, оба, что они такое.

Он не говорит прямо — не хватает смелости, уверенности; однако промолчать не может.

— Кажется, мой дар — это лунный свет. Изменчивость, эмоциональность и эмпатия и, в общем-то, все то, — неловко усмехается Тим, отводя взгляд, — что мной не является.

— Мой дар — свет солнца, — горько улыбается Дэмиен в ответ. — Энергичность, яростность и экстравертизм. Ровно то, чем я не хочу быть.

***

Позже Тим понимает, что на самом деле не знает о себе ничего, кроме своего имени. Дэмиен мучается тем же — мучается сильнее Тима, по какой-то причине, но не может найти ответа; он начинает медитировать, чтобы вспомнить.

Тим думает, что, может быть, они были людьми — их обоих тянет вниз, под небесный купол; они выглядят как люди и они почти во всем одно и тоже с ними, кроме того, что он управляет луной, а Дэмиен — солнцем.

Может, они жили когда-то там, но после смерти они сменили предыдущих олицетворений…

Дэмиен зовет их предшественников олицетворениями, почему-то; Тим не спорит.

В том, что они не первые, нет сомнений — они оба знают это, как знают где восток, а где запад.

Может, шепчущие звезды есть предыдущие олицетворения, может, умершие люди, поднявшиеся на небосвод — Дэмиен не понимает их голосов; Тим понимает, но не уверен, что может растолковать.

Юноша начинает медитировать — Тим принимается слушать звезды Млечного Пути.

Так он не вспоминает ничего о своем прошлом, но так он узнает все о осях, лучах и наклонах плоскостей; так Дэмиен понимает значения созвездий, расстановку каждой отдельной звезды; так каждый из них понимает себя лучше, понимает этот верхний мир лучше, то _что_ им нужно делать и _как._

Тим оставляет попытки узнать свое прошлое; оно становится неважным между бесчисленными восходами и закатами, когда они должны менять светила, направлять свет и координировать оси; между попытками узнать друг друга лучше, потому что в этом странном мире им не с кем больше говорить.

Дэмиен, однако, не оставляет медитаций; может, поэтому он понимает этот мир немного глубже.

Самого себя, однако, он до конца познать не может, как ни старается.

***

Довольно много сезонов сменяется под их ногами, прежде чем они начинают говорить друг с другом не как… коллеги по несчастью.

Тим пытался и раньше, но Дэмиен то фыркал на него, то отсиживался в своем шатре, проводя все время от заката до рассвета в медитациях, то отмалчивался и смотрел полуслепо, как будто насквозь.

Для них время не идет; проходят месяцы, десятки месяцев, но они не меняются внешне, только юноша начинает идти на контакт.

Он отпускает свое прошлое — единственное, за что он хватался в надежде понять кем он был и зачем он здесь, _почему_ он здесь — он постепенно убирает свои щиты, позволяя себе больше, чем тишину в ответ на комментарии Тима.

Дэмиен все еще несколько зациклен на своем прошлом — Месяц, отходя ко дневному сну, часто замечает юношу недалеко от его собственного шатра, глядящего вниз, шагающего туда-сюда, _ищущего_ что-то среди людей.

Сам Тим впервые чувствует себя свободным — ему думается, что он тоже должен волноваться о том, кто он и почему он, но теперь это кажется таким неважным, таким бессмысленным — впервые за все, наверное, свое существование, он отпускает это и находит свое успокоение в утренних и вечерних ритуалах солнца и луны, в наблюдении за просыпающимися созвездиями, движением пустоты над ними.

Когда однажды Дэмиен после заката не уходит, чтобы снова спрятаться в своем шатре на ночь, а остается рядом с Тимом, глядя, как отражение растущей луны медленно движется, рассекая темную воду далеко под их ногами, между ними опускается робкое, но ощутимое умиротворение.

***

Спустя много смен фаз луны, они знают друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть не просто знакомыми; чтобы на этой почве растить свое, личное, сокровенное.

Тим сдвигает месяц, урезает его, — скоро совсем новолуние, связанные с ним ритуалы внизу и наверху, — и поворачивается.

Дэмиен стоит поодаль, и даже на фоне заходящего солнечного диска он сияет ярче, _иначе._ Свет от него исходит тот же, что и от солнца в зависимости от его положения — сейчас он оранжевый, медленно переходящий в алый, но есть то, что отличает его от огненного шара — и не свет его одежд даже — а отражение его эмоций.

Юноша смотрит вниз, на людей, и яркое его сияние чуть стелется по хрусталю небосвода, что говорит громче любых слов — он весь в своих мыслях, чуть меланхоличных и интимных.

Тим подходит, останавливаясь у его левого плеча; так он чувствует чужое тепло, так и его слабый свет, почти невидный глазу из-за стареющей фазы луны, касается юноши; тот это определенно осязает.

Его Солнце не переводит на него взгляда, только на пару секунд чуть-чуть поворачивает в его сторону голову.

— Хотел бы я хоть раз в жизни ощутить такой же абсолютный покой, — признается Дэмиен, глядя, как внизу, далеко под их ногами, в ночном сумраке засыпают люди.

Тим поворачивается к нему почти пораженно и смотрит, словно видит впервые. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но горло пересыхает и перестает слушаться язык; Дэмиен не замечает его попыток — он смотрит сквозь ресницы вниз, на засыпающий мир.

Тим не отрывает от него взгляда и видит почему-то не живое олицетворение солнца в царственно-золотых одеждах с солнечным диском за головой, а молодого юношу, потерянного между звезд, без прошлого, с неясным будущим, удерживающего вес целого мира на собственных плечах.

Алый краешек светила исчезает за поворотом небосвода, и Месяц клянется про себя, глядя, как чужое лицо целуют бледнеющие закатные лучи, что если он олицетворение ночи, то он найдет способ.

Тогда его сердце впервые пропускает удар, но он почти не замечает этого.

***

Дэмиен украдкой касается кончиками пальцев молочного, полупрозрачного течения Реки над ними — звезды мягко огибают его руку, продолжая шептать, словно юноша не нарушил их вечного потока.

— На что похожи сны?

Тим отрывает взгляд от копошений людей далеко под ними, смотрит на юношу удивленно, тихо; на чужих пальцах — белесые витки Млечного Пути, оставшиеся от прикосновения.

— Ты не видишь снов?

— Нет, — Дэмиен смотрит на молочные спирали, медленно слетающие с его ногтей, не поднимая на Тима взгляда, — я закрываю глаза и просыпаюсь, время сна у меня занимает секунды по ощущению, как будто я просто моргаю.

— А во время медитаций? — тихо спрашивает старший; юноша качает головой.

— Во время медитаций я ничего не вижу.

Действительно, думает на секунду Тим, кто догадается придумать сон для Солнца. Он сглатывает нервно, чуть приоткрывает губы в волнении.

— Я могу показать тебе, но… но мне понадобится время.

Время, чтобы отобрать лучшие, чтобы сплести самые теплые и кропотливые сны, не договаривает он.

Это, на самом деле, не совсем работа Тима — звезд, скорее; его дело — следить за ночным светилом, под верным углом отражая солнечный свет, хранить цикл полной и новой луны да помнить про приливы и отливы; снами занимаются звезды — их много в потоке бурного Млечного Пути, много рассыпано жемчугом в бесконечности Пустоты; их числа хватает для всех живущих под солнцем.

Сплести сон для его Солнца, однако, вряд ли хоть одна звезда возьмется, да Тим и не хочет этого.

Поэтому он наблюдает за тем, что нравится Дэмиену; основа любого сна — ткань существующего, смесь ощущений от реального и желанного и то, что делает любой сон совершенно непредсказуемым — мысли, тревоги и страхи спящего, его эмоции и волнения, положительные и отрицательные.

Каждая звезда по-своему создает сны — кто-то плетет нити из чувств и мечт, цветных картинок и воспоминаний и ткет сон, как ткут умелые руки гобелены; кто-то варит их из фантазий и потаенных желаний, нераскрытых еще осознаний в котлах, лунным песком разжигая серебряный огонь.

Кто-то превращает их в воду, в небесное молоко; кто-то чешет, как кудель, отливающие синью завитки; кто-то пишет на шуршащем пергаменте платиновыми чернилами чарующие сказки, сплетая слова, как сплетаются лозы винограда.

Тим теряется в этом разнообразии; каждый делает как умеет; Тиму кажется, что он не умеет ничего.

Он умеет однако отражать солнечный свет, преломляя его и меняя, добавляя в него ночь; он умеет выводить реки из берегов, умеет удерживать месяц в нужной позиции, умеет…

Тимоти думает, что находит свой путь, совершенно необузданный, но совершенно точно _его._

Он собирает неотраженные еще солнечные лучи — закатные, потому как Дэмиен во время заката становился удивительно меланхоличным, почти расслабленным, почти _свободным._

Тимоти собирает песок с поверхности пустынь; его Солнце смотрит на пески как он сам смотрит на волны морей; Тиму иногда чудится, что в руках юноши та же власть над песками, что и у него над водой.

Месяц собирает растения из солнечного сада, растирает их в порошок; от них исходит тепло и свет, даже когда он опускает их в настоянную в полнолуние воду; они движутся мягко и плавно, сквозь молочно-белую влагу отсвечивая золотом.

Тим собирает подводный жемчуг в память о звездах, плетущих сны; Тим ищет полотно, подходящее его Солнцу — крепче шелка, нежнее льна; Тим собирает пух облаков во время заката; он варит, смешивает, греет на огне, размачивает солнечные лучи и нанизывает на них жемчуг, плавит песок до перламутровых переливов и добавляет в него облака.

Он выливает на полотно, тонкое и плотное, небесное стекло — крупинки драгоценного песка отблескивают звездами с оранжево-алых прозрачных волн; он крепит лучи и жемчуг, серебряно-золотыми цветами украшает ткань — те покачивают влажными бутонами, раскрывают лепестки в такт наступающей ночи, источая ночной молочный свет, голубое благоухание.

Он превращает все это в единый узор, живой, движущийся, настоящий — ткань в его руках мягкая, наполненная ночным прохладным воздухом и запахом луны, отражение дневной жизни на ночной лад — текущие пески, звезды, облака и жемчуг; в темноте она светится едва заметно, и свет этот почти хрустально звенит, шепчется под стать Млечного Пути.

Тим складывает полотно — оно едва-едва приятно холодит его руки — и ждет.

***

Они с Дэмиеном привычно завершают день, поворачивая песочные часы; стекший золотой песок, пробегая вспять тонкую перемычку, меняет свой цвет на серебряный, тускло мерцающий, пульсирующий в ловушке хрустального стекла; поворот часов на счет ночного времени, и песчинки вновь падают вниз золотыми крупинками, отсчитывая время до начала следующего дня.

Тим оборачивается к своему Солнцу — он смотрит на запад, где небесное светило завершает свой бег.

В руках у Месяца — сверток, в груди — паника, сжимающая его легкие, бьющаяся о ребра, словно птица; он молится о том, чтобы сон был хотя бы на толику приятным, чтобы…  
Дэмиен поворачивается и смотрит — мягко, вопросительно взглядом указывая в сторону медленно текущего Млечного Пути.

Перед тем как юноша уходит, они всегда добираются до разделяющей пополам небосвод Реки — Солнце отправляется спать, а Тим бдит до рассвета, слушая тысячи звезд, наблюдая за движением воды, отражая свет в самые непроглядные земные уголки.

Сегодня Месяц собирается нарушить привычный порядок вещей — едва они подходят к скоплению звезд, и Дэмиен останавливается, чтобы попрощаться, Тим нервно поправляет в руках сверток и зовет его.

— Как-то ты спросил меня, на что похожи сны, и так как не было безумца, создающего сны для Солнца, я стал первым.

Юноша распахивает удивленно глаза, приоткрывая губы, чтобы что-то сказать, но Месяц продолжает:

— Как-то ты сказал, что хотел бы ощутить тот же покой, что ощущают люди, засыпая, поэтому, если ты позволишь, — Тим отводит глаза, — я буду с тобой, пока ты не уснешь и не проснешься.

Дэмиен смотрит на него с эмоцией, которую парень не может расшифровать — прежде чем он едва слышно выдыхает и расслабляет напряженные плечи. По его лицу скользит неуловимая улыбка.

— Я медитирую перед сном.

— Тем лучше, — бормочет Тим, чувствуя, что даже сквозь холст ткань сна холодит ему ладони, — это поможет… Подожди, — дергается он, — если ты имеешь ввиду, что не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, я…

— Нет, — тихо прерывает его юноша, — я имею ввиду только то, что мне понадобится немного времени.

— О, — выдыхает Месяц, разжимая нервно стиснутые на полотне пальцы, — хорошо.

Тиму запрещено заходить в чужой шатер — как запрещено и Дэмиену заходить в шатер Тима; им приходится остаться в солнечном саду, поблескивающем закатной медью и бронзой, ютясь меж раскидистых зарослей, цветов и трав, светящихся золотом.

Дэмиен садится там, укладывая ноги, выпрямляя позвоночник — Месяц опускается поодаль, за спиной, расправляет на коленях ткань.

На время опускается тишина — Тим молчит почтительно, стараясь не смотреть на чужую спину, разглядывая растения; Дэмиен едва слышно дышит, чуть заметно шевелясь в такт; и только сад шуршит, перешептываясь, чуть позвякивая — Месяцу кажется, что цветы в чужом саду разговаривают, как разговаривают звезды в Млечном Пути; как он ни старается, он не может их понять.

Мир замирает и только пустота высоко над их головами течет, величественная и бездонная, как время; Тиму почти чудится, что он и сам погружается в полудрему — тихий перезвон цветов и едва слышное чужое дыхание греют его, как исходящий от Дэмиена свет, когда юноша вдруг выдыхает тихо, медленно. Он сидит без движения еще несколько минут, прежде чем неспешно распрямляет ноги и откидывается Тиму на колени.

Этот жест до того трогательный и доверчивый, что Месяц едва не задыхается от подкатившего к горлу кома; он только дотрагивается до волос, смотрит в чужое лицо — глаза его Солнца закрыты; его дыхание медленно, сонно — весь он колеблется между состояниями, когда Тим укрывает его полами ткани, кутая плечи и закрывая темные волосы.

Юноша выдыхает и расслабляется еще слаще — и засыпает.

***

Солнечный сад блекнет постепенно, почти незаметно — Месяц обращает внимание на это только спустя несколько часов, выныривая из задумчивого состояния, оглядываясь — и растения, и чужой шатер, и сам Дэмиен уже сияют не так ярко, как обычно; на фоне юноши исходящий от Тима свет ярче, холоднее. Солнце спит, с ним спит весь окружающий его мир — Месяц опускает на молодого человека взгляд.

Он не заметил, как провалился в свои мысли, когда Дэмиен расслабился у него на руках, а вынырнув из них, обнаруживает себя замершим в той же позе — на коленях, нежно обхватив чужое лицо, глядя, как оно дышит сном; Тим отводит взгляд, когда понимает, что все эти несколько часов он не сводя глаз пялился на Солнце.

По его ощущению до рассвета — еще пара часов, но Дэмиен всегда встает раньше — чтобы проснуться, перед тем как вместе менять светила, переворачивать часы; возможно, сновидения задержат его в мире сна, но едва ли надолго; по крайней мере, Тим на это надеется — он отчаянно не хочет будить юношу; это совершенно не его работа.

_Дэмиен_ будит его чуть ли не каждый второй день, громыхая у его шатра, чем может, крича и ругаясь — потому что в самом начале они несколько раз чуть не проворонили время закатов из-за способности Месяца беспробудно уснуть, дожидаясь своей половины суток.

Солнце же спал чутко, коротко, что было полезно в летний сезон, но совершенно ничем не помогало зимой, когда время его правления было мало́, и ему приходилось кружить по собственному саду, дожидаясь, когда луне придет время уходить.

Так или иначе, Тим не хочет будить его, прерывая первое его сновидение в этом мире, но без него он не сможет поставить на нужную ось солнце; впрочем, волнения оказываются напрасными.

Спустя полчаса свечение юноши меняется — молочно-голубой свет Тима больше не оттеняет его — и нежно-розовое, чуть оранжевое, оно начинает мерцать ярче, предупреждая его пробуждение.

В короткие минуты до того, как Дэмиен проснется, Месяц позволяет себе полюбоваться на него — на то, как он дышит, как он расслаблен у него в руках, укутанный тканью сна. Когда, наконец, Солнце вздыхает, разрывая паутину покоя и тишины, и его свет становится ярче, насыщенней, перебивая свет Тима, Месяц только успевает отстраниться, чтобы не нависать над спящим. Ресницы юноши трепещут; золото на их кончиках вспыхивает рассветным солнцем, и Тим на мгновение теряется в этом отблеске, а когда отмирает, Дэмиен уже промаргивается у него в руках.

Они смотрят друг на друга с минуту, Тим — настороженно, Дэмиен — сонно, прежде чем Месяц отважится начать.

— С добрым… утром, пожалуй.

— Не утро еще, — фыркает юноша, не спеша вставать, все еще расслабленный, все еще слишком мягкий для собственной привычной королевской осанки и стали в зрачках. Свет от него, хоть и более яркий, чем раньше, все же исходит нежный, предрассветный, почти шелковый на ощупь.

— Так… какой тебе приснился сон? — неуверенно интересуется Месяц, до того как одергивает себя.

По лицу Дэмиена на мгновение скользит сладкая улыбка, и Тим замечает ее, прежде чем юноша успевает ее спрятать.

— Если позволишь, я оставлю это при себе, — откликается он, на мгновение смыкая глаза; Месяц только сейчас замечает едва заметные веснушки на чужих щеках.

— Я не вправе настаивать, — говорит Тим, тише, чем ожидает от себя. Юноша на его коленях сжимает меж пальцев ткань сна.

— Но если ты беспокоишься, то он был приятным.

— Это хорошо, — бормочет парень, расправляя стелющиеся по хрусталю небосвода складки полотна, — никогда нельзя предсказать результат точно.

Дэмиен поднимает на него взгляд с искренним интересом.

— Почему же?

Месяц пожимает плечами.

— Все зависит от того, кто его видит, от того, что творится у него в душе и в голове, что его волнует или радует. Даже самые нежные по составу сны в неправильном состоянии могут стать кошмарами.

Его Солнце понимающе мычит, то ли соглашаясь, то ли показывая, что понял; они молчат оба несколько минут, словно боясь спугнуть повисшее между ними тепло.

— Было ли тебе спокойно?

Теперь Дэмиен улыбается снова и не спешит в этот раз убирать улыбку.

— Даже больше, чем я мог мечтать, — он прерывается, прежде чем продолжить изменившимся немного тоном: — Никогда не думал, что объятья Морфея могут быть настолько умиротворяющими.

— Морфей — это человеческая выдумка, — тихо отвечает Тим; глаза Дэмиена смеются.

— Я знаю, — шепчет он, поднимая руку — и Месяц с готовностью прижимается к ней щекой.

Только спустя несколько секунд он понимает, про какие объятья юноша говорил, и если он краснеет, то его Солнце это никак не комментирует.

***

Когда Дэмиен уже проснулся и больше не может уснуть, а Тиму еще рано уступать владения, одинокое времяпровождение заканчивается.

Ему, в принципе, необязательно и существовать, потому что и Солнце, и Месяц не обязаны спать, дожидаясь своего выхода, но так гораздо легче коротать время от рассвета до заката, когда другой занят, да и поначалу было неловко отираться друг с другом постоянно, не зная человека достаточно, чтобы бесконечно говорить.

Так или иначе, познавая друг друга, разговоры начинают казаться времяпровождением лучшим, чем сон.

Когда солнце поднято на нужную ось и рассветные лучи пронзают хрустальный небосвод, а времени до заката еще невероятно много, они оба доходят до горизонта и возвращаются обратно, шагая под влажными переливами Млечного Пути, разговаривая друг с другом полушепотом, как разговаривают друг с другом звезды над их головами. То же повторяется и с наступлением темноты, когда Река сияет ярче, своим светом разрывая пространство пополам, перебивая собой золотой свет Солнца.

— Пожалуй, только Млечный Путь по ночам и способен потягаться с тобой в сиянии, — смеется Месяц, когда Дэмиен поднимает руку к молочному течению и его свет кажется нежнее и тише на чужом фоне.

Солнце смотрит на него скептически.

— Ты тоже можешь.

— Лишь когда ты спишь, — не соглашается Тим, — а это даже не совсем честно.

— Во время полнолуния, ночью, тоже, — откликается Дэмиен, поднимая взгляд к Пустоте. Вдруг тон его меняется, становится более мягким, и сам юноша словно чуть расслабляется, указывая наверх: — Кажется, снова начинается звездопад.

Тим послушно смотрит в переливающуюся мглу над ними — мерцающие в ней звезды кажутся действительно более взбудораженными, чем обычно; их сияние меняется от тусклого к яркому столь быстро, что даже их глаза едва успевают это уловить.

Они стоят и ждут — слова исчезают, растворяются в ожидании, — и когда ночная темнота сгущается сильнее, насыщеннее, одна из звезд срывается со своего места первой, рассекая Пустоту ярким маяком, хвостом указывая свое движение. Вторая, чуть погодя, падает под другим углом, за ней следует третья — вскоре десятки звезд озаряют вспышками бесконечную мглу — Тим утаскивает Дэмиена под защиту Млечного Пути; попадая в его плотный поток звезды становятся частью течения, замедляясь и принимаясь шептать что-то другим звездам, мерцая медленно и спокойно, находя себе новое место в этом мире.

— Откуда их там столько? — бормочет юноша, и Месяц лишь пожимает плечами, сам не зная ответа; Пустота кажется бездонной, но из-за этого никогда нельзя сказать сколько же в ней живет звезд, видимых и невидимых глазу; короткие отсветы звездопада едва озаряют ее, но…

— Представь, что будет, если посыпятся звезды Млечного Пути, — шепчет Дэмиен, не сводя взгляда с происходящего в небе танца. Тим качает головой.

— Мне кажется, они уже нашли свой покой, — отвечает он тихо, на секунду глядя, как великая Река принимает новых, только что присоединившихся к ней звезд, еще слишком ярких и шумных. — Иногда я думаю, что падающие звезды — это души, решившиеся на перерождение, — честно признается он, и Дэмиен переводит на него взгляд.

В его зрачках тоже звезды, только другие, не холодные вовсе и не блестящие молочной дымкой — а золотые, искристые и солнечные.

— Быть может, — соглашается он, и Тим не может оторвать от него глаз: чужое лицо в свете Реки кажется ему почему-то таким открытым, таким уязвимым; Дэмиен смотрит на него — и то ли свет смягчает его взгляд, то ли сам юноша позволяет себе это, но Тиму кажется, что его Солнце смотрит на него так нежно, что у него сбивается дыхание.

Юноша и сам ловит себя на том, а потому возвращается к любованию звездопадом, бросая только невпопад:

— Довольно скоро будет солнечное затмение.

Месяц все еще не может отвернуть головы, даже если уже и не видит чужого лица.

— Мы с тобой пережили уже не одно такое, — отвечает он, не полностью на своем ответе сосредоточенный, — пусть это кропотливая работа, но справимся мы лучше, чем в первый раз.

Дэмиен усмехается, глядя, как падающие звезды, не попавшие в поток Млечного Пути, проходят хрусталь небосвода насквозь, словно воду, чуть замедляя свое падение, белыми хвостами расчерчивая воздух.

Они срываются гораздо реже теперь — звездопад заканчивается так же быстро и незаметно, как и начинается — и совсем скоро низвергается последняя, со звоном врезаясь в небосвод, падая вниз — и внезапно наступает тишина; шепот Реки исчезает и все в почтении молчит в прощальном приветствии новым звездам, обретшим новый дом.

Может быть, старые души вернулись на свои земли, чтобы прожить цикл жизни еще раз — Тим смотрит под ноги, где далеко-далеко в лесах и полях меркнут засыпающие небесные дети.

Дэмиен вздыхает — и этот звук прерывает застывшее молчание, Река снова принимается шептать, и молодые звезды в ней отчетливо звенят громче и радостней остальных; юноша снова оборачивается к Тиму.

Месяц думает, что теперь и у него нет слов — в этом обновившемся мире, в синеве ночи, под слабым светом Млечного Пути, с целой вселенной под ним — он не может их найти.

Он только смотрит на свое Солнце, безотрывно, признаваясь себе честно, что любуется — и не может насмотреться.

Дэмиен, источая золотой свет, все еще более яркий, чем свет Тима, кажется чем-то совершенно неземным, эфемерным в этом ночном мире под рекой из звезд; он весь невозможно живой, сияющий, летний; он близко — само Солнце здесь, просто протяни руку — так близко, что Месяц видит голубые трещинки в чужой зеленой радужке, каждую клеточку смуглой кожи, чертовы — едва заметные — веснушки, сводящие его с ума.

Тим ощущает себя Икаром, летящим к солнцу, чувствующим, как воск плавится на его лопатках, знающим, что он умрет, и все равно поднимающимся все выше, пока падение не настигнет его.

Тим хочет верить, что его Солнце не сожжет его крылья, не низвергнет прямиком на скалы с высоты небосклона, когда он протягивает руку.

Дэмиен вкладывает в его ладонь свою, чуть помедлив, и Месяцу думается, что его крылья действительно остаются целыми — даром, что у него их и нет.

Он тянет юношу на себя, переплетая пальцы, чуть качаясь в такт слабому перезвону звездных голосов; они движутся в медленном подобии танца, обретая в этом новом мире свое место; место, замершее где-то между солнцем и луной.


	17. Праздничные хлопоты

До Рождества оставался еще день, и подарки, приуроченные к нему, давно уже лежали, готовые и запакованные, и ждали своего часа. Для Титанов, например, они находились под абсолютно дикой ёлкой в Башне. Для Кэсси — старательно запакованные в красивую оберточную бумагу, потому что она отчаянно ценила аккуратность в таких вещах чуть ли не больше самих подарков, и ему пришлось здорово помучиться, заворачивая их. Для Коннора и Барта же — коробки с крышкой, перевязанные гребаным бантом из гребаного галстука, потому что каждый раз, когда им был нужен галстук, они клянчили его у Тима.

А ещё напор криптонца и спидстера не могла остановить никакая оберточная бумага, так что чтобы минимизировать потери Красному Робину приходилось ограничиваться коробкой. В лучшие времена он перевязывал их изолентой, только чтобы посмешить.

Для Дика подарок тоже хранился в коробке, потому что его энтузиазм по поводу праздников мог сдержать в лучшем случае только конец света — а ещё он неаккуратно рвал упаковку, как бы старательно она не была склеена, на что Джейсон всегда ругался, потому что из всей семьи он запаривался над ней больше всех — иногда ради того только, чтобы поиздеваться. Для Колпака, к тому же, все всегда заворачивалось аккуратно, потому что даже если иногда ему и хотелось кинуть подарок в обычной газете, к таким мелочам Тодд относился предельно внимательно.

И никому не хотелось получить на следующее Рождество коробку, полную угольков, потому что Джейсон был чрезвычайно злопамятен.

Брюсу было не особо принципиально во что было завернуто и как (как минимум потому что он был отцом Дика, и как бы Дик не старался, неряшливая подача была его фишкой), поэтому Тим решил попробовать ту же систему что и с Титанами только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Брюса, когда он поймет, что бант был на самом деле галстуком. Галстуком, с абсолютно тошнотворными купидончиками.

Были подарки и для бэт-девочек, для Тэм, для ещё кучи человек, кроме одного.

Что дарить Дэмиену было тем еще вопросом, потому что это и раньше немного вызывало ступор — но теперь?

В прежние годы подарками были художественные принадлежности — конкретно эти вещи Тим замечал и знал, что они используются, а значит, лишними не будут. Билеты на какой-нибудь концерт или выставку тоже; пара игр на приставку, потому что чтобы Дэмиен не говорил, он любил проводить время за джойстиком. Несколько раз даже гаджеты для ночной работы, но такие подарки почему-то было дарить почти табу; поэтому Тим присылал их, когда Брюс или Дик не могли их заметить.

Теперь? Теперь они встречались и наверняка нужно было что-то чуть более особенное, чем билеты в музей или очередной блокнот, но Тим не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это должно быть.

Он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и прищурился. Небеса только знали, сколько он топтался на крыше напротив магазина с художественными принадлежностями, потому что он правда не знал, что дарить. Может, краски были не таким уж и плохим подарком — потому что он по крайней мере знал, какими Дэмиен пользовался.

Мучительные размышления прервал писк коммуникатора. Тим принял вызов, все еще неотрывно глядя на темную витрину магазина.

— Любовь моя, — тихо и почти мягко донеслось с того края провода голосом Робина.

Это дало немного информации — той, например, что юноша явно был в пещере один, если позволил себе так Тима назвать. Он не любил обычно публичных выражений привязанности.

Что значило, что либо все уже завершили патруль и разошлись по кроватям, либо ещё и не собирались возвращаться. Тим посмотрел на часы — четыре утра грустно мигнули ему с циферблата.

Это говорило о том, что раненый Дэмиен нес вахту исключительно ради Тима.

Что одновременно и грело, и сжимало внутренности — потому что Дэмиен был ранен. Ему нужно было отдыхать, а не сидеть в холодной пещере на коммуникаторе. У него наверняка слипались глаза даже невзирая на выпитый во время смены кофе — и Тим хорошо знал, как от Дэмиена будет пахнуть, когда он вернется. Немного кофе и питательными батончиками и, в зависимости от того, когда он спустился в пещеру, мандаринами.

— Робин?

Запоздало Тим подумал, что в четыре утра пялится на витрины магазинов было довольно глупо даже для него.

— Если ты еще немного просидишь на той крыше, то превратишься в снежную горгулью, — тихо заметил Дэмиен, — что будет довольно иронично из-за твоей фамилии.

— Из селезня в дракона? — усмехнулся Тим в ответ, все еще глядя на выставленные на прилавке блокноты. Кажется, Дэмиен как-то сказал ему, что кисти никогда не бывают лишними, так что, может…

— Дрейки — разновидность драконов, так что сам считай, — фыркнул юноша, — из кого в кого.

Они оба помолчали пару секунд, пока Робин снова не подал голос:

— Почему ты топчешься на крыше жилого дома вот уже как полчаса?

— Я… — Тим вздохнул, прекращая сверлить магазин взглядом и промаргиваясь. — Я не знаю что дарить тебе на Рождество.

Дэмиен секунду помолчал.

— О, — пробормотал он.

Тим нервно снял капюшон и запустил пятерню в волосы. Липкий мокрый снег, хлопьями падающий с неба, тут же пристал к черным прядям.

— Просто… тут рядом магазин с художественными штуками и, знаешь, мне кажется это не совсем то что… и в ближайшее время нет никаких выставок, которые тебе понравятся, да и мы ничего не… к тому же, билет на выставку на Рождество?

— Тимоти, — мягко прервал его Дэмиен, но старший не заметил.

— …и я не думаю, что кисти и краски будут достаточным подарком, понимаешь? — Тим нервно рассмеялся, дергая себя за челку. — Может, что-нибудь из оружия?

— Тимоти.

— Да и я не думаю, что смогу перебить в этом подарок Джейсона, потому что я совершенно уверен, что он нашел коллекцию боевых ножей для тебя и…

— _Тим._

Старший дрожаще выдохнул, вцепляясь в волосы у виска.

Дэмиен абсолютно точно улыбался в коммуникатор, пока говорил тепло, мягко, успокаивающе:

— Возвращайся домой.

— Но я не…

— Сейчас четыре часа утра и все магазины закрыты, а в круглосуточных ты не найдешь ничего подходящего для подарка.

Дэмиен был прав. На улице была темная ночь, Тим продрог и отчаянно хотел в горячий душ, а у Робина слипались глаза от ночного дежурства; сейчас было слишком поздно для поиска подарка; к тому же, у него был еще завтрашний день и…

— Возвращайся домой и я дам тебе список того, что оценил бы как подарок, а ты выберешь то, что захочешь.

О. Ну. Тим нервно взъерошил волосы и сжал губы.

— Я… Ты уверен? Тебя это не обидит, тебе это не будет неприятно или…

Дэмиен чуть слышно фыркнул, и Красный Робин встревоженно замолчал.

— Я попрошу тебя о той же услуге, потому что я тоже не знаю, что тебе дарить.

Это во многом меняло дело, на самом деле. Тим почувствовал, что напряжение отпускает его плечи; он поднялся и принялся отряхиваться от снега. Замерзшие руки слушались плохо.

— Значит, ты тоже не знаешь? — почти весело усмехнулся старший, возвращая на место капюшон и доставая тросомет.

— Поверь, душевные терзания мучают не тебя одного, — фыркнул Дэмиен, заметно расслабляясь. Он подождал пару мгновений, пока Тим не зацепится крюком за ближайший выступ, и добавил: — В конце концов, мы оба провалились.

— Я называю это компромиссом.

— Называй как хочешь, — сказал Робин, и старший отчетливо услышал, как он улыбается, — просто возвращайся домой.

Домой. Это определенно звучало хорошо.

***

Все в Рождественских праздниках было неплохо, кроме обязательных мероприятий, которые Брюсу приходилось проводить и на которых приходилось бывать, утаскивая за собой половину семьи.

Полное лицемерия и лживых масок празднество не нравилось никому — каждый предпочел бы провести время с семьей или друзьями, а не раздаривать приторные улыбочки и не вести разговоры об акциях до скрежета зубов. Даже Дик, их невероятный шоумен, способный обмануть кого угодно своим солнечным и участливым видом на подобных мероприятиях, на самом деле терпеть их не мог. Джейсон в тихую над ним посмеивался, хотя и беззлобно — одна выгода была у его смерти и, каждый раз отшучивался Колпак, если умереть обозначало освободиться от праздника в кругу богачей Готэма, то смерть того стоила.

Да и к тому же в этом году им не могла составить компанию и Кассандра — в Гонконге по горло навалилось дел прямо к кануну праздников, и как бы девушка не старалась, даже семейные посиделки откладывались до более позднего времени. Это удручало ее сильнее, чем радовала возможность отдохнуть от лицемерного празднества, над чем Дик не переметнул пошутить — он и сам всей душой стремился домой, к Барбаре и их годовалой дочери, но тогда бы вся тяжесть свалилась бы на Брюса, Тима и раненого Дэмиена, а Дик свою семью любил.

Так или иначе, когда настал «судный час» — в этот раз честь проводить Рождественскую вечеринку выпала какому-то из богачей, и торжественный прием устраивался в одном из его особняков — Ричард, Брюс и Дэмиен уже полчаса как блистали своим присутствием, когда Тим только подъехал к зданию. Даже если его имидж предусматривал возможность опозданий, с каждым годом они становились все хуже.

Дэмиен нашел парня спустя еще уйму времени, когда тот выпутался из оравы предприимчивых и чрезмерно навязчивых бизнес акул, поймавших его чуть ли не на пороге, которые одновременно им и восхищались, и терпеть его не могли.

Оставшийся после патрулирования в особняке раненый Робин отлеживался в медотсеке последнюю часть ночи, пока Красный Робин оперативно взламывал чужие базы из их квартиры, с нескрываемым злорадством слушая, как Найтвинг начищает неудачливой банде морды. Может, отчасти поэтому он так отчаянно выкручивался от всеобщего внимания, стараясь добраться до Дэмиена и наконец просто его увидеть и успокоить пульсирующую внутри панику. Умом он понимал, что Брюс бы не выпустил юношу из особняка будь рана слишком серьезной, но страх потерять еще одного невероятно важного для него человека набатом перекрывал любые вразумительные доводы.

— Дэмиен, — пробормотал он, вырываясь из толпы и подходя к отошедшему в сторонку Робину, осторожно устраивая руку на чужой спине — настолько социально приемлемо, насколько в глазах публики приемные братья могли это делать, — хабиби. Ты в порядке?

— Думаешь, отец, Ричард и Альфред отпустили бы меня, если со мной было что-то не в порядке? — пробормотал юноша, мягче чем планировал, на минуту позволяя себе прижаться лбом к чужому плечу. Теплое «хабиби» приятно сжимало ему сердце.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду, — тихо откликнулся Тим, незаметно прижимаясь к чужим волосам губами; Дэмиен вздохнул.

— И _ты_ знаешь, что я в порядке.

Парень фыркнул чуть слышно, только чуть крепче стискивая пальцы на чужой спине и осторожно прижался к юноше с левого бока — Дик уже успел ему рассказать насколько глубокой и серьезной была рана на чужом бедре, и насколько сильно Робин отбрыкивался от помощи во время перевязки — и Дэмиен, уловив намек, с недовольной гримасой привалился к нему, перенося на здоровую ногу и Тима большую часть веса.

Стало немножечко легче.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь не сидеть тут до конца вечеринки? — тихо поинтересовался Красный Робин, кивая на брошенный на них обеспокоенный взгляд Брюса. Дэмиен чуть закатил глаза.

— Я знаю.

— И что если ты уйдешь, это не будет проявлением слабости? — также тихо уточнил Тим, и Дэмиен чуть ущипнул его за бок, все же расслабляясь.

— Я знаю, — мягче ответил он, снова вдыхая — что-то в Тиме сбивало его с толку. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, за которые старший успел отбиться от уже подвыпивших мужчин, что конкретно.

— Это одеколон отца, — заметил юноша, чуть от Тима отстраняясь. Тот неловко улыбнулся.

— Я не успел перед выходом сделать вообще что-либо, кроме как кофе в себя влить, — честно признался он, осторожно проводя пальцами по чужим волосам. Дэмиен немного слепо наткнулся взглядом на торчащий из нагрудного кармана белый платок. — Би сунул мне свой одеколон прямо на входе, потому что по его словам от меня пахло так, что кто-нибудь из гостей мог бы случайно умереть от кофейного удушья.

— О, — пробормотал юноша, все ещё не моргая, переводя взгляд на старшего и делая плавный шаг назад. — Ну. Думаю, пока ты не переоденешься во что-нибудь своё, что не пахнет как отец, я к тебе вплотную подходить не буду.

Тим скорчил самую недовольную и непонимающую гримасу в мире, хотя, конечно, все и сам прекрасно знал уже и просто собирался его дразнить.

— Почему? — шутливо проскулил он, стараясь снова зацепиться за Дэмиена. Тот легко отвел его руку.

— Мы на людях и не мне рассказывать тебе, почему мы пока не можем — прекрати! — и от тебя пахнет _отцом_.

Тим шутливо чуть закатил глаза, но пробормотал тихое: «ладно, ладно,» и добавил, помолчав с полминуты:

— Буду свой одеколон с собой теперь всегда таскать.

— А лучше прекрати закидываться кофе как в последний раз.

Красный Робин фыркнул, подхватывая с подноса проходящего мимо официанта два бокала с шампанским и передавая один Дэмиену.

— Невозможно.

***

Хорошо, когда он говорил, что люди здесь — отъявленные мерзавцы, это было преувеличением, хоть и небольшим. На каждой из встреч правда можно было найти приятных собеседников которые также не любили подобные сборища и вдоволь с ними над всем подряд поиронировать, но по большей части им попадались неотесанные и грубые люди, искренне верящие, что они были всегда и во всем правы; люди, уверенные, что солнце вращается только вокруг них.

Строя из себя неизвестно кого и прекрасно зная что они говорят и как это сказать, они сыпали замечаниями, спрятанными под тонну лести и лицемерия. Если бы дело было только в замечаниях и поддевках, любой из них мог бы дать отпор, но когда люди совали свой нос в их дела, выворачивая наружу то, что не касалось ни их, ни кого бы то ни было и доставляли тем самым проблемы, злился Дэмиен невероятно.

Одной из таких «запретных тем» в Готэме была его мать — ни Брюс, ни Дэмиен, ни уж точно сама Талия — никто не хотел распространять информацию о ней и ее местоположении. Это привлекло бы слишком большое внимание и к Уэйнам, и к аль Гулам, а Ра’с точно этой возможностью воспользовался бы.

Много лет назад, когда Дэмиен впервые появился в особняке и стало ясно, что его присутствие здесь будет долговременным и заметным, Брюс дал в интервью по поводу его матери лишь то, что Талия якобы не желает раскрывать свое имя и вообще как-либо давать о себе знать, и что он уважает ее решение и будет уважать впредь.

С одной стороны это была правда, как ни посмотри — если дочь аль Гула хотела, чтобы о ней знали, _о ней знали._ С другой — это не мешало особо находчивым журналистам строить догадки одну невероятнее другой; некоторым, особо прытким, проводящим собственные расследования, приходилось обрубать крылья посредством судов.

И даже если с годами журналисты поуспокоились, люди, считающие себя Брюсу равными, вовсе не удовлетворились старыми слухами. Может, кто-то из них хотел стать ещё более знаменитым из-за сенсации, может, кому-то просто нравилось действовать на нервы, но, так или иначе, тема матери Дэмиена хоть раз за вечеринку, но поднималась.

Это раздражало Робина без конца — и как бы он не хотел, на это приходилось либо отшучиваться, либо отмалчиваться, потому как если он огрызался, в него въедались только сильнее.

Считающие себя непоколебимыми столпами, потому как деньги и в самом деле могли делать многое, люди позволяли себе интересоваться и высказывать всем и все, что считали нужным, чему они и предавались в полной мере и сейчас, бросая на него косые взгляды, пряча бормотание за бокалами с шампанским.

Дэмиен ненавидел Гала, ненавидел все эти лицемерные вечеринки, ненавидел собственное непонимание дурацких социальных законов — он откровенно презирал людей, перешептывающихся за его спиной о его семье.

Он мог бы победить любого из них в схватке не моргнув и глазом, но здесь так было нельзя. Время дуэлей, как не прекращал шутить Джейсон, давно прошло, и свою честь приходилось отстаивать словами.

Он мог бы, но сделай он это, как считал нужным, и на следующий же день в газетах будет в подробностях описано как он опозорил имя своего отца неуместным поведением; в них будут порочить его воспитание, семью и _мать_ ; с нее, почему-то, никогда не смещался акцент.

Один мужчина, остаток старого мира Готэма, настолько же самоуверенный и зазнаистый, настолько и богатый, не менее десятка минут уже изводил его, Дэмиена, доводя до белого каления. Колкие насмешки, скрытые под лестью и беспокойством, сводили юношу с ума, приводя в бешенство; отец мог бы защитить его, не вызвав при этом волну внимания у газетчиков, но он был на другой стороне зала, сам едва справляясь. Ричард мало чем помог бы — общественное давление на него оказывалось едва ли меньшее, чем на Дэмиена, как на самого старшего сына.

 _Тим_ мог бы помочь — его мать, какой бы дерьмовой она не была, научила его отшивать чрезмерно навязчивых людей так, что те никогда не поднимали больше темы; на словах он сражался также хорошо, как и на кулаках — и черт его знает, было ли это частью его воспитания или все-таки характера — и, к тому же, все, чего он добился, когда был младше, когда он был шестнадцатилетним, утирало нос каждому из присутствующих.

Может, поэтому с ним не решались переговариваться — с семьей Тим не был настолько жестоким и манипулятивным, насколько был здесь, с этими людьми, отплачивая им той же монетой.

Тим мог бы помочь — его маска позволяла насмехаться и иронизировать до яда, отравляя словами чужую кровь — но он исчез ещё с полчаса назад, а найти его в огромном особняке, когда помощь была нужна здесь и сейчас, было почти невозможно.

Иногда Робин жалел, что они не носили коммуникаторы и на торжествах тоже.

Он так чертовски устал — у него болела нога и голова разрывалась от бесконечного шума и болтовни; Дэмиен заскулил, сдаваясь, — и Тим был там, за его спиной, в мгновение ока. Его ладонь легла юноше чуть выше поясницы, обещая, что все под контролем.

— Добрый вечер, — настолько бархатно, несколько он мог, поздоровался старший, и Дэмиен, наконец, почувствовал облегчение, передавая ситуацию в чужие руки.

Со всей его нелюбовью к болтовне и презрению к людям, подобного рода встречи были для него хуже пыточной деда; он не знал что говорить и делать, чтобы не опозорить свое имя и имя своих отца и матери; но теперь, может, от него ничего и не требовалось больше.

Тим снова стоял слева, призывая опереться, и если то, что он пришел, не растопило Дэмиену сердце, то _это?_

Юноша уложил осторожно голову на чужое плечо, и Красный Робин защитно придвинулся, наваливая его на себя сильнее и крепче удерживая.

— Я не кусаюсь, — приторно-мягко заметил мужчина, глядя, как Робин от него отстраняется, прячется почти.

— Я зато кусаюсь, — сухо ответил Тим, стискивая Дэмиена в руках еще крепче; тот фыркнул старшему в подбородок: «Не кусаешься ты».

— Очень страшно кусаюсь, — не согласился Тим, глядя на мужчину волком. Дэмиен отреагировал саркастичным угуканьем и прикрыл глаза.

Он мог бы победить их, подумал про себя юноша, в такт пульсирующей боли промаргиваясь, он мог бы. У этого старика не было бы шанса, будь противостояние не словесным. Он был просто трусом, как и многие другие на этой вечеринке — подслушивать и подсматривать, распуская слухи за спиной и боясь сказать все прямо в глаза, было поведением трусов.

Может, и он им был, не высказывая в лицо то, что думал, но так он защищал отца и мать, так он защищал свою семью от сплетен и проблем, так что, может…

Он отвлекся, когда Тим у него над ухом зашипел не хуже кобры; Дэмиен поднял на него взгляд — старший был зол, он был _в ярости_ ; и если Робин, злясь, изо всех сил старался не выпасть из роли сына Брюса Уэйна, то Тим не старался даже — может, поэтому Джейсон называл его искреннейшим из лжецов. Не снимая необходимой маски, он давал людям знать, что о них думал, если считал это необходимым.

— _Убирайтесь отсюда,_ — зашипел он; его хватка на спине Дэмиена была крепкой, но на удивление осторожной.

— Вы не хозяин этой вечеринки, — процедил мужчина, однако отступая.

— Когда я буду, вы уже этого не засвидетельствуете, — сухо откликнулся Тим; вена на виске опасно вздулась, — и я приложу к этому все усилия.

Мужчина буркнул что-то, но отвернулся, стараясь сохранить собственное достоинство, однако и Дэмиен, и многие наблюдавшие за ними видели, что он спасается бегством.

Только когда он отошел так далеко как мог, и невольные любопытные зрители отвернулись, продолжая прерванные беседы, Тим расслабил плечи, не отстраняясь. Дэмиен так и не поднял с его плеча головы.

Нога запульсировала болезненнее.

— Я мог бы победить его.

— Конечно ты мог бы, — пробормотал Тим, вжимаясь в его волосы носом; вдыхая, стараясь успокоиться. Он помолчал еще с минуту, с трудом восстанавливая спокойствие, прежде чем добавил совсем шепотом, едва перекрывая гомон: — Мучало ощущение, что у тебя не все в порядке уже некоторое время, — сказал он, целуя юношу в макушку, — прости, что смог прийти только сейчас. Ты в порядке?

Дэмиен подумал, как ответить, и не найдя, сказал только:

— Я буду.

Тим прижал руку к его спине чуть крепче, мягко щекой потираясь о чужие волосы; на них демонстративно не смотрели — знали, что любой из них может стать следующим и тщательно отводили глаза.

— Я обещаю, ты его больше не увидишь.

— Распугаешь так скоро всех гостей, — заметил Дэмиен не отстраняясь, внутренне все же благодарный; нога, наконец-то, переставала болеть так сильно.

— Моя бы воля, я бы их и не звал, — фыркнул старший, взглядом стреляя в Брюса, переведшего на них свое внимание. Они безмолвно пообщались еще немного, прежде чем Тим осторожно перехватил Дэмиена под локоть, все еще удерживая чужой вес.

— Нам пора домой, — мягко пробормотал он, словно не желая чтобы Дэмиен посчитал что это из-за его слабости. — Кажется, Би вычислил, что я уже вторые сутки без сна, а я не хочу от него нагоняя.

— Он и сам уже четвертый день не спит нормально, — фыркнул Робин, осторожно высвобождая руку из чужой хватки. — И разве мы не должны тут остаться до конца ночи?

— Ты ранен, а я устал, — честно признался Тим, — да и к тому же, видеть я не хочу эти лица. Брюс пообещал, что если я снова стану язвой, то он меня взашей вытолкает не разбираясь в причинах, а я скоро ей и стану.

— Тогда общество надо от тебя спасать, — фыркнул Дэмиен, тщательно делая вид, что не знал истинных причин; он вдохнул только до кишок, едва они вышли на свежий воздух.

В машине уже, едва особняк скрылся из вида, в машине что-то пикнуло; Тим достал коммуникатор.

— Ты не поверишь, — пробормотал он; Дэмиен перегнулся через чужое плечо. — Фриз, по всем заветам обязанный любить холод и зимние праздники, только что прославился как Гринч.

— Возвращаемся? — предложил Робин, и сам успев вникнуть в суть; Тим качнул головой.

— У меня нет твоей униформы, а Брюс и Дик сами слишком рады растянуть драку на подольше, а ущерб на побольше, если я достаточно хорошо их знаю. Если кроме Фриза там никого нет, то я останусь координировать, а тебе только отдых, сон и трехразовое питание.

Дэмиен саркастично цокнул.

— В себя трехразовое питание и сон запихни, будь добр.

— Запихну, — пообещал Тим, надевая наушник и снова заводя машину, — иначе ты меня укусишь.

— Даже говорить не буду, за что.

Тим захлебнулся коротким смехом, прежде чем выдал все еще сквозь улыбку, не отвлекаясь от дороги:

— Нет, погоди, теперь мне надо закрыть этот гештальт.

Дэмиен закатил глаза, улыбаясь и откидываясь на сидении, расслабляя ноги.

— Ой, да иди ты к черту.

И когда Красный Робин в ответ включил «Highway to Hell», то Робин не засмеялся. Ни в коем случае.


	18. Кошачья сага

Не секрет, что Дэмиен любил животных зачастую больше людей, и те любили его в ответ искренне и предано. Джейсон со Стефани его с легкой руки прозвали диснеевской принцесской, и, на недовольство Робина, пообещали так не делать, если юноша прекратит болтать с животными как все эти мультяшные принцессы.

  
Прекращать Дэмиен, разумеется, не собирался.

  
Да и, к тому же, его привычки передались и Тиму, так что увидеть теперь Красного Робина воркующим над Пенниуортом (котом) или Титусом было делом естественным; с его же инициативы оба хвостатых изо всех сил подкармливались вкусняшками сверх меры, из-за чего Дэмиен на Тима ворчал и перепрятывал банки каждый божий день.  
Это его не останавливало, но попыткой было достойной.

  
По какой-то причине (Робин от всей души надеялся что не из-за лакомств) Пенниуорт от Красного Робина не отлипал практически никогда; да, он очень любил Дэмиена как своего человека, но при всем при этом его чаще всего можно было найти где-то рядом со старшим — у него на коленях, плечах, голове (у Робина была фотография и даже не одна), просто в той же комнате, лежащим поодаль.

  
Может быть коту страстно нравился Тимов ноутбук и он просто так подмазывался, но тут только гадать.

  
Впрочем, на агрегате Красный все равно ему спать не разрешал и каждый раз снимал с клавиатуры, но кошачьего обожания это не уменьшало — у Дэмиена была уйма фотографий кота и Тима в самых что ни на есть разных вариациях — они оба спящие в гостиной; пялящиеся друг на друга, потому что Пенниуорт опять сел на клавиатуру; кот, засунувший в Тимову чашку морду, и сам Тим с выражением ужаса на лице (котам нельзя кофе); кот, тщательно вылизывающий парню затылок пока тот смотрит фильм — список можно было продолжать бесконечно. Дэмиен чрезвычайно гордился своей коллекцией, регулярно ее пополнял и особо забавные снимки отправлял в их общий бэт-чат.

  
Стефани звала его безнадежно влюбленным идиотом, но он не совсем понимал, почему.

***

Дэмиен быстро нажал на кнопку «отправить» и заблокировал телефон, пока Джейсон со Стефани на пару не начинали снова свою песню, и выглянул из своего укрытия.

  
Тим лежал на диване, закинув ноги на кресло, и совершенно не по-взрослому сюсюкался с устроившимся у него на груди котом. Тот мурчал так громко, что заглушал все издаваемые Робином звуки и, кажется, поэтому старший его еще и не заметил.

  
Теплая волна обожания окатила Дэмиена с головой — Красный Робин продолжал ворковать довольное: «са-а-амый хороший кот на свете, самый хороший ма-альчик, да, самый хороший,» наглаживая при этом Пенниуорта. Кот щурил глаза, вытягивал шею и от довольства аж похрюкивал.

  
Это заставило Робина растаять от обожания — уже не в первый раз, потому что такие моменты юноша заставал неоднократно — и он совершенно не знал, как с этим бороться и стоит ли вообще.

  
Он простоял в укрытии дверного проема еще несколько минут, не отрывая взгляда, когда кот приоткрыл замасленные от удовольствия глаза и, заметив его, радостно мяукнул. Тим обернулся в его сторону тоже. Они глазели друг на друга с секунду, прежде чем старший смутился, пробормотал что-то оправдательное себе под нос и отвернулся к коту.

  
Ради его чести и достоинства Дэмиен ничего не сказал и, сдержав расползающуюся по лицу улыбку, вернулся в кухню.

  
Минут через пять из гостиной снова донеслись кошачье мурчание и едва слышный голос Тима.

***

Титус вопросительно поднял голову со своего места, когда Дэмиен в очередной раз легонько затрясся. Верный пес подошел к кровати и положил тяжелую голову своему человеку на бедро — и Робин тут же принялся его поглаживать.

  
— Посмотри на них, — шепотом заметил юноша и снова затрясся. Титус с облегчением распознал в этом смех и послушно посмотрел «на них».

  
Ими был крепко спящий Тим — Титус завилял хвостом, он любил этого человека, — и кот.

  
Ничего необычного на взгляд пса в этой картине не было, но Дэмиен все продолжал смеяться.

  
Тим спал на боку, приоткрыв рот и похрапывая; Пенниуорт самозабвенно вылизывал ему затылок, надрывно громко при этом урча, лапой придерживая парня за макушку. Дэмиен с ухмылкой за этим наблюдал, даже не стараясь помочь.

  
Мокрый участок волос все увеличивался.

  
Юноша полюбовался на открывшийся ему вид еще немного, прежде чем протянул руку к чужому лицу и мягко убрал свисающую на глаза прядь, бережно пряча ее за ухо. Кот тут же переключил внимание туда; Тим недовольно завозился и заворчал, попытавшись отпихнуть кота.

  
— Тише, тише, — прошептал Дэмиен, прикладывая ладонь к чужой щеке; старший подался ей на встречу. — Спи. Еще слишком рано для тебя.

  
Тим согласно забурчал, сделав еще пару — безрезультатных — попыток отвадить кота от собственных волос и, сдавшись, покрепче уткнулся в руку Робина и засопел.

  
Титус подождал пока Красный Робин не заснет, а затем повернулся к Дэмиену и со всем старанием лизнул его в затылок против роста волос.

***

По всем заветам Летучих Мышей спать еще было рано, но у Робина заживало недавнее сотрясение, а Тим болтался со сломанной ногой; все это, конечно, не особо способствовало сну, да и Тима от работы вряд ли хоть какая-либо травма была способна оторвать, но ближайшую пару часов до сна Дэмиен все же планировал полежать в обнимку с книгой — не всегда выдавался свободный вечер для чтения — под тихие звуки Тимового ноутбука.

  
Уже на пороге спальни юноша остановился и вздернул бровь, отводя ото рта стакан с чаем.

  
— Не думал, что когда-либо скажу это, но я ревную.

  
Тим повернул голову в его сторону — он, как оказывается, даже ноутбук в сторону отложил — и наигранно просипел:

  
— Спаси меня.

  
Тот, от кого парня надо было спасать, спал у него на груди и, по уровню наигранности соответствовал масштабу проблемы — Пенниуорт довольно посапывал, распластавшись и вытянув передние лапы, почти доставая ими до чужого рта.

  
Титус, которому путь на кровать был заказан (он весил больше Тима и при желании растягивался на всю кровать, приминая собой их обоих, полностью собой довольный) поднял голову и радостно забил хвостом.

  
— Ты даже не спросил кого к кому, — фыркнул Дэмиен. У него даже мысли не мелькнуло о том чтобы снять с парня кота.

  
Тим хитро в его сторону взглянул.

  
— Как будто ты сам знаешь.

  
Не найдя что на это ответить юноша только фыркнул, укладываясь на свое место и отставляя в сторону чай. Кот, почуяв, что его принялись гладить, довольно потянулся и все-таки чуть не засунул лапы Тиму в рот. Дэмиен усмехнулся.

  
— Я все же не понимаю, почему он к тебе так липнет.

  
— Ты кому это говоришь? — на всякий случай уточнил старший, отодвигая кошачьи конечности от лица. Дэмиен легонько стукнул его книгой по лбу.

  
Тим только фыркнул на такое членовредительство и принялся наглаживать Пенниуорта, пока младший шелестел страницами. Он сам, в итоге, так и не добрался до ноутбука — кот слезать с него не хотел, а из-за того что Дэмиен периодически кидал на них нечитаемые взгляды, Тим и не собирался его снимать. Слишком уж забавно Робин не мог понять кого к кому он ревнует на самом деле и ревнует ли вообще — потому что зрелище это все же было очаровательное.

  
Через некоторое время Дэмиен отодвинул от себя книгу и повернулся к Тиму, уже почти заснувшему — кот продолжал мурчать у него на груди — и бережно передвинул Пенниуорта на кровать. Тим хмыкнул сквозь дрему.

  
— Это не то что ты подумал, — предупредил Робин устраиваясь у него под подбородком и опуская на голову недовольного кота ладонь. Тот скептически прищурился.

  
— Конечно нет, — пробормотал в ответ Красный Робин, пододвигая юношу ближе и закидывая на него руку.

  
Дэмиен мягко ткнул старшего под ребра, чтоб не зазнавался.

***

У них как-то произошел уже этот разговор, Дэмиен хорошо это помнил — но Тим быстро его закруглил и от темы всегда отходил, когда юноша начинал его снова.

  
В чем была проблема Робин так и не понял, но не настаивал, догадываясь, что у старшего в какой-то мере это болело и, рано или поздно, но он сам снова начнет все с начала.

  
Он как раз делился с младшим мыслями о том что Пенниуорт ухаживает «за своими глупыми людьми», постоянно их вылизывая и притаскивая им остатки еды, укладывался вечером на грудь и не отходил, если кто-то из них болел.

  
— Почему-то он мне на самом деле Альфреда напоминает, — заметил Тим, тщательно Пенниуорта вычесывая. — Мне кажется, заведи мы еще кошку он принялся трястись бы и над ней.

  
Дэмиен едва слышно вздохнул и отложил телефон.

  
— Тимоти.

  
— Да?

  
— Не делай вид, как будто ты не сказал только что ничего важного.

  
Тим поднял на него взгляд и с самым невинным выражением лица поинтересовался:

  
— Ты о чем?

Это лицо и тон могли бы обмануть даже Брюса — настолько искренним казалось недоумение, но Дэмиен знал лучше. К тому же, этот разговор они проходили, но так до конца и не дошли.

  
И он не собирался делать вид, что не заметил в чужих словах незаметно брошенного намека на то, чего он давно — по словам Альфреда еще с подросткового возраста — хотел.

  
— Сейчас мы не в поместье, а я отлично отношусь к животным, так что ты можешь завести собственного кота.

  
Тим замер и лицо его приобрело то выражение, какое бывает, когда чего-то очень сильно хочешь настолько, что почти больно, но не веришь, что можешь это получить; «Какие же вы все же недолюбленные дети,» голосом Найтвинга отозвалось в голове Дэмиена прежде, чем он успел подумать о чем-либо другом.

  
— У нас уже _есть_ кот, — спрятав глаза ответил Красный Робин, спустя полминуты тишины.

  
— У _меня_ есть кот, — поправил его Робин.

  
Это не было собственничеством, ревностью или попыткой задеть — и юноша искренне надеялся, что Тим это понимает. Судя по тому, как старший вздрогнул, он этого не делал.

  
— Это разное, — мягко заметил Дэмиен. — Даже если кажется, что нет — одно дело когда питомец принадлежит другому человеку, даже если вы живете в одной квартире, другое — когда питомец твой.

Тим промолчал, вновь возвращаясь к расчесыванию Пенниуорта — тот заскучал и принялся покусывать его пальцы, требуя внимания.

  
— Это… это будет странно, не находишь? Я имею ввиду, у тебя _уже_ есть кот и… если будет еще один, это не будет перебором?

  
— Нет, если ты хочешь этого, — все также мягко ответил юноша, поднимаясь и подходя к старшему. Тот взглянул на него из-под челки, и Дэмиен запустил руку в его волосы, принимаясь поглаживать. Тактильный контакт Тима всегда успокаивал больше всего остального.

  
— Я не Альфред, — тихо сказал Дэмиен, не останавливая ласкающую ладонь, — и я точно не буду против еще одного животного в доме. К тому же, — чуть более будничным тоном заметил он, — надо же Пенниуорту над кем-то кроме нас трястись.

  
Тим едва слышно фыркнул в ответ и только открыл было рот, чтобы свести весь разговор на шутку — еще один признак того, что он отчаянно хотел, но безумно боялся то ли отказа, то ли чужой реакции — когда Робин продолжил:

  
— Не думай что я несерьезно. У тебя послезавтра выходной, так что мы можем съездить в приют и как минимум — _как минимум_ — посмотреть. Обещаю не лезть в твой выбор и в ситуацию в целом и, если хочешь, — тихо продолжил он, легонько потянув Тима за волосы, чтобы тот немного запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Дэмиена прямо, — я останусь дома. Это личное, и, поверь, я понимаю.

  
— Нет, — хрипло пробормотал старший — юноша нежно зарылся ему в загривок в утешении, — без тебя… я не знаю что делать, я… я струшу без тебя.

  
— Тогда со мной, — кивнул Дэмиен, — послезавтра, — он помолчал несколько секунд и добавил настолько мягко, насколько только мог: — Я понимаю.

  
Тим вздохнул и молча сгреб его в охапку, затаскивая к себе на колени и утыкаясь носом юноше между шеей и плечом. Они помолчали немного — пока коту не стало совсем скучно и он не ушел, демонстративно протоптавшись по ним обоим гордо задрав хвост. Дэмиен проводил его чуть задумчивым взглядом.

  
— Ты не ревновал, когда у меня было то, чего ты хотел и чего у тебя не было?

  
Тим задумался на мгновение, понимая, о чем Робин спрашивал.

  
— Нет, я думаю. Тебе надо было социализироваться, а я к тому моменту не считал собственное домашнее животное сбыточной мечтой.

  
Это кольнуло больнее, чем Дэмиену казалось, что может. Он ничего не ответил, чуть прижавшись только щекой к чужому виску, едва мазнув по нему губами.

***

Спустя четыре часа шатания по приюту от одной кошки к другой и столько же времени дотошных разговоров с волонтерами, Тим вышел из здания в обнимку с маленькой хромоногой бело-рыжей пушистой кошечкой еще только подросткового кошачьего возраста. Та уткнулась ему носом в подбородок и сопела, прищурив серые глаза.

  
Дэмиен старательно сдерживал ухмылку, усаживаясь на водительское место, потому что Тим всем своим видом показывал, что выпускать кошку из рук в ближайшее время не собирается, а там хоть трава не расти.

  
Уже дома, спустя пару часов размышлений Тим торжественно нарек кошку Булочкой, перебрав с десяток подобных съедобных имен, и слушать возражения не собирался.  
Возражений, впрочем, и не было.

***

Дэмиен деликатно покашлял на входе в спальню, и три головы — две кошачьи и одна человеческая — повернулись в его сторону на удивление синхронно.

  
Он немного поиграл в гляделки с Тимом и перевел взгляд на расположившихся на нем котов. Булочка довольно мявкнула, завидев юношу, вскочила и засеменила, припадая на одну лапу, в его сторону. Она неиронично души не чаяла в Дэмиене и липла к нему, едва только могла.

  
— Предательница, — беззлобно пробормотал Тим с кровати, все еще придавленный черно-белым котом. Пенниуорт проводил Булочку взглядом и, решив что этого недостаточно, тоже встал и пошел за ней. — И ты туда же, — наигранно обиделся Красный Робин, глядя как Дэмиен подхватывает Булочку на руки, а кот топчется у юноши под ногами.

  
Как Тим и предполагал, Пенниуорт считал своим святым долгом тщательно за новенькой ухаживать, без конца сопровождая ее, куда бы она ни шла и таская ей все, что он только мог. Титуса он тоже к этому привлек, и теперь они оба бесконечно следили за тем, чтобы глупые двуногие случайно Булочке не навредили.

  
— Еще немного и они начнут нас от нее отгонять, — фыркнул как-то Тим, глядя как Титус укладывается вокруг кошки защитным полукругом. Пенниуорт устроился с другой стороны, тут же принимаясь вылизывать малышке голову.

  
— Надо же им как-то оправдывать статус сторожил, — резонно заметил Дэмиен в ответ, закидывая на старшего ноги и прикрывая глаза, довольный тем, что Тим ласково сжал его колени. — В конце концов, питомцы похожи на своих хозяев.


End file.
